What's in a Rune?
by BashirXena
Summary: Chapter 11! The end. : Runes start to appear on Alec foreshadowing something horrible. Set after Love Among the Runes and Freak Nation.
1. Old Friends

"The time is drawing near. Runes have appeared on a forth of us around the world. We're in trouble."  
  
"We aren't in trouble until those bastards figure out what their runes mean."  
  
"And exactly how long do think that will be?"  
  
"Not long enough."  
  
  
  
"Did I forget to tell you that I was the best in my unit? Oh wait, you knew that, didn't you?" Alec held the transgenic, face planted to the ground. The transgenic struggled against Alec's grip and body weight to no avail.   
  
He sighed. "I didn't forget that you were the most cocky son of a bitch either. I give already."  
  
Alec let him go and stood with his hand outstretched to his opponent. The fallen transgenic gripped Alec's hand even though it was highly unnecessary. At his full height, the transgenic stood a few inches taller than Alec. Short blonde hair adorned his head, while deep brown eyes looked over his friend. He was bigger set than Alec though not quite as handsome. "I don't think jacking me in the nuts makes you the best. And besides, we let you be the best back then." He stretched his arm a bit working the soreness out. "Didn't want to have little 494 moping around, did we?"  
  
Alec grinned, "Oh, you let me be the best? So you liked being humiliated by the youngest transgenic in your unit? That's why I kicked your ass at every sparring match, and was able to out run, jump and swim the rest of you. And I just thought I was made better than you, Rift." He gave Rift a hearty punch to the shoulder.  
  
"You *were* made better than the rest of us," a voice interrupted. "But you didn't win every sparring match."   
  
Alec turned to the source of the voice and stopped. A slim but muscular woman stood facing Alec, a smile on her pretty face, her long, light brown hair whipping in the wind. She came closer to Alec.  
  
He grinned. "539."  
  
"It's Wil now," she corrected. She glanced to Rift than back to Alec and crossed her arms. "You may have won every match with him, but I was able to beat down the great 494 a couple of times."  
  
"It's Alec and that's only because I was a sucker for a pretty girl."  
  
"Is that so? Well, damnit, I just thought I was good," she fake pouted.   
  
"Aw, don't worry, Wil. At least your looks can get you somewhere. As for brains and physical abilities, well-" Her fist meeting his stomach cut him off. He glared at her and rubbed his stomach. "You were always so quick to throw a punch. I guess some things never change."  
  
She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around Alec much to his surprise. "I missed you," she whispered so only he could hear.  
  
The shock having worn off, Alec happily raised his arms to encircle her. "I missed you, too," he spoke equally soft.  
  
After a quiet moment passed, Wil stepped back. "So this is what you do for fun here in Terminal City? Pick fights with old friends in an alley." She looked at Rift. "I wouldn't have suggested coming here if I had known you were just gonna get your ass kicked."  
  
Rift rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm getting really sick of everyone saying they can kick my ass or that they have. We all know that if I didn't hold back, pretty boy Alec here wouldn't be so pretty."  
  
"Hold on a second," Alec interrupted confused. "You two came here together?" He pointed to the two transgenics.   
  
Rift nodded. "After Manticore was burnt down to the ground, we found each other in the woods and have been with each other ever since."  
  
"It hasn't been a picnic," Wil responded. "Rift is the biggest baby in the world. 'There's no hot water here', 'I haven't eaten in five days', 'The bullet in my leg hurts'." Wil mocked her friend. "I had to do everything in my power to keep myself from snapping his neck!"  
  
"Do you really want to do this?" Rift asked. "Because I'll gladly remind you of what happened the last time you were in heat."  
  
"Rift!" Wil practically screamed as a blush burned her cheeks at the mention of her last cycle. "You promised you would never mention that! You know I can't do anything about it!" Rift just chuckled. "You son of a bitch! I swear I'll kick your ass!"  
  
Seeing the fire and the fury building in her eyes and her fists raising, Alec stepped in front of her. "Hey, hold on!" he raised his hands to stop her. "We all know Rift would be on his back faster than a hooker. Anyone can kick his ass so there's really no need for you to prove that you can." The anger in Wil's face softened as she considered his words.   
  
She lowered her fists. "Good point." Wil's eyes flicked to Alec's left hand. "You got a tattoo? I never figured you as the needle in your body, stain your skin type."  
  
Alec's eyebrow knitted together in confusion. "What?"  
  
She grabbed his hand and brought it closer to her face. "What does it mean?"  
  
Alec's face paled at the sight of the familiar yet wholly unfamiliar black symbol marring the back of his hand. "It means," Alec sighed. "Trouble."  
  
  
  
"And this is our base of operations. Everything from living quarters and daily duties can be figured out here. It's also where we meet to discuss, well, everything," Alec explained with the two transgenics in tow. He brought them to a table covered with maps and floor plans. "And last, but certainly not least, the most important thing in Terminal City, Max."  
  
Max looked up from the maps to see Alec and two transgenics. "Hey."  
  
"Max, I'd like to introduce you to X5-237, Rift and X5-539, Wil. They were in my unit back in the good old days," Alec introduced.  
  
Wil took a step towards Max. "So you're Max, huh?" Her voice was cold and accusing. "X5-452. The single person responsible for the destruction of the only home we've ever known and letting us into the world."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be me," Max stated coolly.  
  
Wil's face broke into a smile and she hugged Max. "Thank you."  
  
Max awkwardly patted her back. "No problem."  
  
"Max, we've got a small problem." Alec held is hand up to show Max.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Shit, now you've got them too. Are there anymore?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't checked yet."  
  
"Go check. I'll go find Logan." Max left quickly.  
  
Alec turned to Wil. "So," he drew the word out.  
  
She smiled slyly at him. "Did you want help, Alec?"  
  
He pretended to think it over. "Hmm, a very attractive woman checking out my body ... would I want that? Uh... yeah. Definitely."  
  
Rift rolled his eyes. "You guys are pathetic."  
  
Alec took Wil to another more secluded room.  
  
"Alright, pretty boy. Strip down."  
  
He saluted. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Alec began to undress and Wil questioned him. "Alec, what did Max mean 'You have them too' and what are they?"  
  
He took of his jacket and shirt. "They're runes, markings in ancient Minoan. They   
started popping up on Max. Apparently the were coded into her genome." He undid his pants. "Loosely translated, they said something along the lines of 'death covering the earth' and 'the one with hidden powers delivering the helpless'." He took his boots and socks off. "Max is 'The One' who's supposed to save everyone from something really bad."  
  
Wil continued to watch him undress. "Wow," she commented, not so much about the runes and Max but Alec standing clad only in boxers. "All that from some little symbols. And now you have them."  
  
Confused by her mentioning the runes in plural, Alec looked over his body, but saw nothing on the front of him. Wil went over to him and ran her hands slowly over his back.  
  
"Alec, you have twelve more runes on your back." Her fingertips grazed each one.   
  
"Well this is great," Alec said throwing up his hands. "I'm a walking poster board." He began redressing. "How'd you come up with the name Wil?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled. "Rift came up with it. After Manticore burnt down, some guys were after us. He got shot in the leg and was slowing us down. He told me to run, but I was determined to stay together. I hoisted him on my back and ran with him. He thinks I have a lot of will power."  
  
Alec chuckled. "You always did."  
  
"How'd you come up with Alec?"  
  
"Funny story really. Max and I were paired as breeding partners and she gave me the name. Alec, as in smart aleck. Her second choice was Dick which I think is just really uncalled for."  
  
Wil laughed. "It suits you. You two were breeding partners?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, she wouldn't touch me though. Well, she touched me enough to inflict pain on me but that's it."  
  
"No wonder Manticore picked her for you. She's serious and controlled enough to put you in your place."  
  
"Yeah, well," they began walking back, "she loves to do that." He cast a sideways glance at her. "Who was your breeding partner?"  
  
Her eyes fell to the floor at the mention of the breeding program. "Um, X5-598."  
  
Despite himself, Alec laughed lightly. "Zack's twin. Max is going to love to hear that."  
  
Before Wil could question him, they entered the control room. Max and Logan were already there waiting.  
  
"Wil, this is Logan," Max said. "One of the only three humans in Terminal City."  
  
Wil's eyebrows rose. "A human brave enough to stay in Terminal City? Well, hot damn!"  
  
Logan looked away slightly then back to her with a polite smile. "Yeah, I'll be your resident computer specialist and translator of ancient, no longer used languages." He turned to Alec. "What have you got?"  
  
Alec presented his hand for Logan to take a digital picture. "This." Logan snapped the picture. "And these." Alec turned and pulled up his shirt.  
  
Logan and Max both gasped in shock. Wil helped hold Alec's shirt out of the way so Logan could take the picture. Logan moved to his computer equipment that had been set up on one of the slower days. "I'll have them translated in about an hour."  
  
  
  
Alec shut the door behind them as they entered his place.   
  
"This is nice, Alec. I especially enjoy the plasma screen tv. How exactly did you afford that?" Wil regarded him.  
  
"It was a loan from a friend."  
  
She smirked. "A loan, I'm sure." She sat down on his run down sofa.  
  
"The ordinaries left a lot of things behind when the scurried out of Terminal City." Alec took off his coat and threw it on a chair. "I spent a week rummaging around in old houses and apartment buildings and found a lot of good stuff." He went over to his fridge. "You want anything?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I'm good."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, grabbed the milk carton and drank straight from it. He wiped his hand across his mouth and put the carton back. "So what have you and Rift been up to since Manticore went down?" He joined her on the couch.  
  
"Running. Staying off anyone's radar. We went from town to town every month." She glanced at him. "What has the magnificent Alec been doing? Pickin' up the chicks?"  
  
He smiled. "But of course. Although no one permanent. I got a job at a messenger service with Max. We've been stomping out the bad guys. Our worst one is White. The government hired him to kill all the transgenics, Max being the first on his list. It turns out that he's part of some thousands year old breeding cult obsessed with breeding strong, pure, perfect humans."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it turns out that one cult member was some big wig at Manticore. We think he's the one who put these," he gestured to his hand, "into mine and Max's genome. It's really messed up."  
  
"These cult members probably don't like us too much. Afterall, who's more impure than mutants with about thirty different DNA types?"  
  
"Ah, but at least were good looking impure mutants."  
  
She pondered that. "That's true."  
  
Awkward moments passed when neither was sure what to say.  
  
Wil grabbed his hand with the rune. "Does it hurt?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, it's just a little creepy."  
  
"I remember the day we were split up," she said, a far away look in her eyes. "I wanted to fight them, I wanted to go to you, but I couldn't."  
  
"Me too," he said softly.  
  
A smile touched her lips. "Before we got here, Rift said that you'd be different, that   
you'd change from how you use to be. And you have." He looked at her. "You never use to smile this much ... and you never fought dirty."  
  
He chuckled. "I've learned a few things in the year I've been out."  
  
  
  
Alec and Wil entered the control room to find Logan and Max glued to his computer screen.  
  
"What's the news?" Alec clapped his hands together coming up behind them. They both turned to Alec and Wil looking plainly worried. "What? I take it it's not good?"  
  
"To say the least," Logan responded turning back to the screen. "The symbol on your hand stands for change."  
  
Alec shrugged. "That's not so bad."  
  
"It's the ones on your back that have us worried." Logan scrolled down on the screen. "It's a little long. They basically say 'The one to lay waste will bring about the change of things. Only in order will that change come. With The Lover lay comfort and truth'." Logan looked at Alec. "Whatever's going to happen, this biblically bad thing Max is supposed to save everyone from, you're somehow a part of it. I think you might even make it happen."  
  
"Go figure," Max sneered. "Alec to bring about something catastrophic. I knew you'd screw something up."  
  
"Aw, Max, if it makes you the hero, is it really that bad?"  
  
"Have any new ones appeared?" Logan asked.  
  
"Not that I know of." Alec looked to his hand. "This one's fading though." He showed the group."Come back in two hours if there are any new ones. I'm going to see what else I can dig up about this 'change' and 'The Lover'." Logan turned back to his computer.  
  
"Does anyone know what happened to Rift?" Wil spoke up.  
  
"I think Mole took him somewhere probably to give him some of his special brew," Max answered.  
  
"That can't be good," Wil sighed.  
  
Alec grinned. "Mole's special brew is strong enough to knock out three elephants in one drink."  
  
"Oh great, just what I need. A pissy, whinny, drunk Rift." Wil turned to Alec. "Wanna go have some fun?"  
  
"When do I not?"  
  
  
  
"You had to get piss-faced drunk, didn't you? This does us no good," Wil complained as her and Alec practically carried an overly drunk Rift. His arms were flung around their shoulders and his feet made shuffling movements that were supposed to pass for walking. "You are no longer allowed to see that lizard. I'm sure Alec doesn't appreciate having drag your ass around."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Alec huffed. "This is the frosting on the cake of my day."  
  
Who just happened to walk by that moment but Joshua, the lovable dog-man.   
"Alec!"  
  
"Hey, Josh. You wanna give us a hand here?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." Joshua grabbed Rift and easily slung him over his shoulder. Alec patted him on the back. "Thanks buddy."  
  
"No problem." They continued walking.  
  
"Josh, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Wil, she was in my unit."  
  
Wil smiled up at Joshua. "Hey." Joshua grabbed her hand and shook it forcefully.   
  
"Alec and Wil getting busy? That the plan?" Joshua asked innocently.  
  
At the look of shock on Wil's face, Alec laughed. "No, Josh, that's not the plan." His eyes flicked to Wil for a split second. "Not yet anyway."  
  
Joshua smiled, then gestured to Rift. "Who's this?"  
  
"Rift, another friend from Manticore," Alec told him.  
  
"He met Mole?"  
  
Alec chuckled. "Yes he did, my man."  
  
Wil stole a look at Joshua only to stop in her tracks. Joshua and Alec both turned to her confused. "Hey, Wil, I know he looks a little strange, what with the canine DNA and all, but there's no need to stare."  
  
She glared at Alec. "Alec, I've seen non-human transgenics before. Look at his forehead."  
  
Alec did. A lone black rune situated itself in the center of Joshua's forehead. "We better show Logan and Max."  
  
  
  
"It's a number," Logan stated.  
  
"What number and what does it mean?" Max demanded.  
  
"The number is three and I can't even begin to guess what it means." Logan faced Alec. "Any new ones?"  
  
"Yeah, just one." Alec lifted his shirt to reveal a well toned stomach and muscular chest. In the middle of his chest appeared another rune.  
  
"Hey, Alec, thanks for the peep show," a sobering Rift mumbled.  
  
"Shut up, Rift!" Wil gave him a good punch in the side.  
  
"Jesus, Wil, take it easy!" He whined.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby."  
  
Logan took a picture of Alec's latest rune. "This one looks a little more complicated than the others. It might take a while to translate."  
  
"Tell him about my new ones," Max spoke.  
  
"Right. Max has a few new ones that basically say 'The one to lay waste will be the end of the one who will deliver the helpless'."  
  
"So, it's guaranteed that Max is The One, right? She'll deliver the helpless?" Alec asked.  
  
Logan nodded. "Yeah, that's what her runes said."  
  
"And the other players in this catastrophe are 'The Lover' and the one to lay waste." Logan nodded again. "One of those is me, isn't it?" Alec questioned.  
  
Logan almost hurled at the thought of Alec as The Lover and that having something to do with Max. "It's highly possible."  
  
"That's just dandy." 


	2. New Surprises

Okay, since so many reviews were about this and not even my story, I'll tell you. This isn't a M/A or a M/L, it isn't a Max/anybody! In case you failed to notice, Max is not the central character in this story, Alec is. Okay, just needed to get that off my chest. And a side note. This portion of my story and the next deal with rape. No one gets raped, but it's talked about.  
  
  
  
  
"So how does it feel to be a message board?"  
  
Alec shrugged. "I can only hope it pays better than minimum wage." He sat down on his couch. Leaning foreword, he rested his head in his hands, letting the weight of everything sink in.  
  
Wil came up behind the couch and placed her hands on his shoulders. Instinctively, she began to kneed his muscular shoulders and back, working the tension out of it.   
  
Alec immediately relaxed into her touch and let out a long breath. "Did you take massaging 101 at Manticore or are you just a natural?"  
  
She smiled. "Just a natural." She continued her ministrations in an easy silence. Not being able to help herself, Wil hugged him.  
  
He smiled. "For being so quick to bruise someone, you sure do hug a lot. Now why is that?"  
  
She moved around the couch to sit beside him. "I guess it's because we were never allowed to at Manticore. I'm just making up for lost time."  
  
"You know, Manticore never let us have sex either," he said suggestively.  
  
She hit him playfully. "That's cute." Wil looked out the window and realized how late it was. "I should really get going. Rift is going to be worried." She stood to leave but Alec snatched her wrist.  
  
"Why don't you stay? I mean, sleeping on a cot in the control room isn't exactly ideal and with all that's going on I'm kinda ... and it's been so long since I've seen you," he rushed.  
  
Head tilted, Wil considered his words. "Okay, I'll stay." She unzipped her coat, removed it and dropped it on the table. Tucking one leg underneath herself, she sat facing Alec.  
  
"Wil," he spoke quietly as his hand reached out to her. Gently, his fingers touched her chest a few inches below her neck.   
  
Her eyes fell to his hand and she saw a black rune tarnishing her tan skin. Her fearful eyes met his. "Alec?" She didn't need to voice her question, he already understood.  
  
"It's okay, Wil. We'll show Logan and Max in the morning. He'll tell us what it means." She nodded slowly. He smiled slightly. "It probably stands for 'The Hottie'," he tried to cheer her up. He was rewarded with her musical laughter. "What do you say we call it a night? With these disappearing tattoos and a wasted Rift, I think we could both use a little rest."  
  
She nodded again. "That sounds good. I can take the couch..."  
  
"What if..." he faltered. Shaking his head, he started over. "What if we slept like we use to? I know it's been a long time and that was when we were kids but-"  
  
She intertwined her fingers with his. "I'd like that."   
  
Still holding hands, they made their way to his bedroom. They removed their shoes and Alec removed his jacket. He pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed, Wil right behind him. They faced each other and Alec wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Wil slid one arm underneath him and rested the other on top of his arm. She ducked her head under his chin.  
  
Wil couldn't believe how comfortable, how familiar it felt to be surrounded by him. She always felt that no one could touch her while she laid in his arms, not even Manticore.   
  
"I remember the last time we did this," she spoke whimsically. "It was the night   
before they split us up."  
  
Alec smiled at the memory. "You crawled into my bed that night and didn't say a word. You didn't need to, not after how many times you had done it before. You just hugged me and didn't let go for anything."  
  
"You were my safe place. And don't for a second try to say that you didn't need that comfort as much as I did."  
  
Alec kissed her forehead. "I think I needed it more."  
  
  
  
  
Wil woke to find her face level with Alec's. His even breathing tickled her face. He was still asleep. She took the rare opportunity to study him without him knowing it. Gazing at his sleeping form, she realized just how stunning he was. Sure, every knew he was gorgeous, Manticore made all Xs that way. But, when he slept, it was different. The worries of their new life of seclusion and being hunted didn't disturb his face. His skin looked like velvet and Wil imagined it felt that way, too. And his unreasonably long eyelashes rested softly on that velvet skin.  
  
His hair looked recently cut. Wil figured he had grown it out to cover his barcode, but then cut it once they had be trapped in Terminal City. No point in trying to cover your barcode anymore, not when everyone else around you had one, too.  
  
She longed to run her fingers through the soft strands of his hair or along his cheek, but dared not to. Most Xs slept light, Alec being probably one of the lighter ones. What would she do if Alec woke to find her doing those things? How would she explain that it was because she still loved him?   
  
"Alec," she said softly so as not to startle him.   
  
His eyes slowly opened focusing on Wil's face. *She's here.* Alec thought. *It wasn't a dream!* He smiled. "Hey."   
  
Her smile matched his. "Hey yourself. We should probably get up and show Max and Logan my rune."  
  
He groaned. "Do we have to? Let's just stay here and sleep." He pulled her closer leaving no space between them except the breath between their lips.  
  
"Yes, we do," she responded pushing away from him a bit. "I don't know about you," she poked the tip of his nose, "but I want to figure out what our runes mean." Disentangling herself from him, she got out of the bed and put her shoes on. "I think the rune on my chest looks a lot like the one on your back."  
  
He sighed. "Could be. I suppose we could check." Climbing out of the bed, he stood in front of her. With his back to her, he lifted his shirt.  
  
"Oh," she gasped loudly.  
  
"What?" He peered over his shoulder trying to see his back.  
  
She touched a spot on his lower back. "You've got a huge, disgusting mole right here."  
  
"What?!" He panicked. "No I don't!"  
  
She laughed. "Okay, okay. Just kidding. The runes already faded." She pulled his shirt down. "Is the one on your chest still there?"  
  
He peeked into his shirt. "Yep. Hey, you think it might turn the ladies on?" he glanced at her.  
  
She frowned. "That depends. Would my foot up your ass turn you on?"  
  
His eyebrows rose. "What if I said yes?"  
  
An exasperated sigh left her. "Let's just go," she said pushing him out of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
"Guess what, Logan," Alec said as he and Wil came up to Logan.  
  
Logan looked up from his computer. "You've got more runes?"  
  
"Close, but no transgenic." Wil stood beside Alec. "Wil does."  
  
"Let's see it," Logan ordered.  
  
"Gee, Logan, I didn't realize you were so demanding," Wil commented. She zipped down her coat enough to uncover the marking.   
  
Logan's brow furrowed. "That looks a lot like one of the runes on Alec's back."  
  
"That's what I thought," Wil said glancing at Alec.  
  
Opening a few files and documents, Logan scrolled through the images on the screen until he found the desired one. "It is the same symbol as one of the ones on Alec's back."  
  
"Which symbol?" Wil asked.  
  
"The Lover."  
  
Wil's eyes shifted left, then right, then rested on Logan. "You mean *I'm* The Lover?"  
  
Logan nodded. "That would be my guess."  
  
"What about my rune? What does it mean?" Alec broke in.  
  
Logan hesitated momentarily wondering how best to put it, then told him. "It stands for The Destroyer."  
  
Alec frowned. "That doesn't sound good." He looked to Logan's computer screen. "So what does that mean?"  
  
Logan's face darkened. "Unfortunately, I was able to find that out." He found the correct file and explained. "There's an ancient Minoan prophecy about this time of change, The One, The Destroyer and The Lover. 'The Destroyer shall bring about change over the world by laying waste to the impure. Only with the merging of The Lover and The Destroyer will the truth be seen. The death of The One will deliver the helpless, but order of death of all the impurities is necessary. Order shall be shown upon the merging of The Lover and The Destroyer." Logan looked at the two transgenics who stood there speechless. "It just goes on from there talking about the merging of The Lover and The Destroyer, the death of The One by The Destroyer and that the death of the impurities must happen in an order."  
  
"Right," was all Alec could say.  
  
"Does Max know about this?" Wil asked. Logan nodded again. "What should we do?"  
  
"For now, just keep checking for new runes and keep me-"   
  
"Logan," Max's loud booming voice interrupted him. She reached them quickly. "Look," she pointed to her forehead. Can you guess what was on her forehead?  
  
"Hmm," Logan turned to the screen. "Just what I thought, it's another number." He looked at Max. "One."  
  
"Well, that would only figure being that Max is the one," Alec replied. A thought occurred to him. "Let's go check on Rift," he spoke to Wil. "What if he has runes, too?"  
  
Alec started to walk away, but Wil made him stop. "Alec, I think I'm to stay here and learn more about us." Her eyes went to where his rune was as if she could see it through his shirt. She smirked. "Maybe it will give us some clue as to why you're such a smart ass."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll catch you later."  
  
  
  
  
Using Manticore stealth, Alec crept up behind Rift. The unsuspecting transgenic continued to stare over the wasted land that was Terminal City. On top of a building seemed a natural place for a genetically engineered super soldier to hang out at, Alec was only too glad that Rift stood far enough away from the edge for what he had planned.  
  
The necessary distance having been reached, Alec delivered a swift but silent kick straight to Rift's ass.  
  
"God damnit!" Rift yelled. He turned quickly and glared at Alec. "Do you really want your entrails dangling from this building?"  
  
Innocently, Alec held up his hands. "Just testing your ability to anticipate surprise attacks, which is not exactly up to par." He dropped his hands. "Old age catching up with you?"  
  
Rift smiled sarcastically. "Oh yeah. I got a hernia and my arthritis is killing me." He turned back around to face the scenery again. "This crazy 'War on Transgenics' is catching up with me. We traveled so far to escape persecution only to be hold up in this prison." He shook his head. "Hardly seems worth the trip." He glanced at Alec. "At least we're fighting with our family."  
  
Alec smiled sadly at that. "Yeah, we've got each other."  
  
They went back to staring over their new home.  
  
"Hey," Rift said after a moment. "Did Logan figure out what that thing on your chest means?"  
  
Alec nodded without looking at Rift. "It stands for The Destroyer. Apparently, I'm supposed to rid the world of those with impurities or something like that. And Wil has a rune, too."  
  
Rift snapped his head to Alec. "What?"  
  
"It's a few inches below her neck in the middle of her chest. It stands for The Lover." A single rain drop landed on Alec's shoe. "This prophecy that Logan found said that the truth would be known with the merging of The Lover and The Destroyer."  
  
"You can't have sex with her," Rift spoke sternly.  
  
The younger transgenic's jaw dropped. "What?! Who says I'm going to have sex with Wil?"  
  
Rift looked at him incredulously. "What do you really think a merging between you two would be? A handshake? Alec," he regarded his friend seriously, "if you want to have sex with her because you love her, that's one thing. But you have to do everything in your power not to have sex with her to fulfill a prophecy."  
  
Alec raised is hands again, only this time in true innocence. "I'm *not* going to have sex with her to fulfill a prophecy!"  
  
"When Manticore had all X5s doing the breeding program, it almost killed her inside," he spoke quietly. "She's just like us; not some mindless soldier who'd do anything in order to complete their mission, but a rebel who has feelings. She always had feelings for you. She loves you." He ignored Alec's shocked look. "I know you've seen it in her eyes." Rift faced away from Alec. "They paired her with 598. For the life of her, she didn't want to go throw with the mission. She loved you and she didn't want to let you down.   
  
"But 598, he was a true blue soldier, he made her go through with it. He didn't physically force her, but he threatened to tell the guards if she didn't comply. You know they would have thrown in her in psy-ops or worse, and she did too. So she laid there and let him complete the mission. She was lucky enough to hide the tears from Manticore in the morning."  
  
A heavy silence draped over them. Fury raged within Alec. Fury at Manticore, at 598 and Fate for keeping him from protecting her.  
  
"Sorry to dump this on you, man, but what happened to her is horrible and if you guys ended up having sex and she found out it was because some prophecy had foretold it and not because you loved her..." He shook his head. "She'd never be able to handle that."  
  
Alec nodded slowly. "Thanks, man. I'm glad you told me." Alec started walking away but Rift called after him.   
  
"Did this prophecy say anything about Max?"  
  
Alec grinned over his shoulder. "Apparently, I'm supposed to kill her."  
  
Rift laughed. "How many times have you wanted to do that?"  
  
Alec just turned around. "Too many to count." 


	3. Rift Talks Too Much

Alec came up behind Logan and Wil who stared intently at the computer screen.   
  
Sensing his arrival more than hearing it, Wil gazed up at Alec. "You'll never believe it but this prophecy says that, when you get older, you'll be bald and overweight."  
  
When he didn't laugh or even smile at her small attempt at a joke, the happiness on her face faded to be replaced with concern. "What's wrong?" By this time, Logan's attention was drawn into their conversation.  
  
He held out his hand to her. "Let's go to my place. I have to talk to you."  
  
Placing her hand in his, they went to his place. She couldn't help but notice the tense silence between them and the concerned glances he kept throwing at her. She also noticed that Alec never once tried to or even let her hand go.  
  
When they entered his place, he just stood watching Wil silently.   
  
She helped herself to a glass of water, all too aware of his constant scrutiny. Sighing, she rested her hands on the edge of the sink. "Alec, tell me what's wrong. Why do you keep staring at me?"  
  
Suddenly deciding to avoid her eyes, Alec looked away. "Um, I talked to Rift and told him about your rune and what the prophecy said." He cleared is throat." He thinks the merging that supposed to happen between us is sex."  
  
"So?" She didn't seem to think anything about it.  
  
He met her eyes. Looking at her pretty face and eyes so full of emotion, he wondered if he should even bring it up. But it bothered him and it didn't even happen to him. He couldn't begin to imagine how she felt. "He told me what happened to you during the breeding program," he said softly.  
  
Visibly, she tensed. Her hold on the glass of water tightening, she turned away from him. "Rift talks too much."   
  
He took a single step towards her. "Wil..."  
  
"No," she shook her head forcefully. "I don't want to talk about it. It was a mission that   
had to be completed and it was. End of story."  
  
"Just because it was a mission, doesn't mean it had to be completed the way it did."  
  
"No," she said quietly. "Just because it was a mission, doesn't mean that 598 didn't enjoy it. Just because it was a mission didn't mean that I didn't cry the entire night. Just because it was a mission didn't mean that it only had to be completed once."  
  
Alec could see her struggling to control herself. He took another hesitant step closer. "Just let it out."  
  
She faced him again, anguish tormenting her face. "No, I'm not going to let it out. I won't let myself remember how he forced himself inside of me. I won't let myself remember how the fact that I loved you made it hurt ten times more." Tears streaked her face by now, and she wasn't seeing Alec anymore. She only saw the past and what was done to her. "I won't remember how I cried as soon as he left because I knew I'd let you down. I won't remember how any of it shouldn't have mattered because I'm just a fucking soldier and soldiers aren't supposed to feel." She tightened her grip on the glass and it shattered spilling water and her blood when shards of glass sliced her skin.   
  
It didn't even phase Wil. Her voice had escalated to a scream. "Soldiers aren't supposed to be weak!"  
  
Body shaking violently, Wil refused to surrender to the sobs she knew were just underneath the surface. All she wanted was to be numb, to never feel again.  
  
Alec stood by her. Unsure of what to do, he reached for her, but she jerked away still caught in the memories. "Wil,"his voice was gentle. He needed to earn her trust and remind her that he wouldn't hurt her. "It's me, Alec. I won't hurt you, you know that. I'm the one who held you every night when we were kids. I'm your safe place, remember?"  
  
She finally focused on him and her lip quivered. "I'm not supposed to feel, Alec."  
  
He nodded. "Yes you are."  
  
Finally letting go, heart wrenching sobs wracked her body, and Alec wouldn't have been able to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her for anything. Her legs began to wobble so he slowly brought them to the floor not letting her go. Gently rocking her back and forth, Alec let her cry, each tear and each wail ripping at his heart. If Alec ever saw 598, he swore to himself that he'd make him pay, and what Alec did would be a million times more painful than what that bastard did to Wil.  
  
Long minutes went by where Alec let Wil cry herself dry. Eventually, her tears slowed and her sobs stopped. Blinking her tears away, she peered up at Alec. "I'm sorry I let you down."  
  
"Don't you ever say that," he ordered. Wiping away the trails of tears, Alec held her face. "You could never let me down."  
  
"I should have fought him, I just didn't want to go to psy-ops or where ever else they would've put me."  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, don't you see that? It was Manticore and 598, they did everything wrong." He searched her eyes to see if his words got through. She didn't respond, just pondered his words. He stroked her hair comfortingly. "I'm sorry that your love for me made it worse."  
  
"My love for you is what kept me going," she informed him. "Everyday since the day they separated us when we were ten, I held onto the hope that we'd somehow get out of there and that we'd be together. Like we're supposed to be."  
  
A lopsided smile decorated his face. "We're supposed to be together?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course we are. Even some ancient Minoan prophecy predicted it. I know it probably seems silly considering we were only ten the last time we were really together..."  
  
"No," he jumped in. "It's not silly at all. After they separated us, I don't think we went through the exact same training. They did stuff to me to make me forget you. They knew I had grown attached to you, so they did different brainwashing on me. But I couldn't forget you. I didn't remember who you were but I knew there was something-someone missing. I felt the void. And then I went on a mission that changed everything."  
  
"I heard about that," she commented offhandedly.  
  
He stared at her in shock. "How? They keep all the information on away missions confidential."  
  
She shrugged. "Those stupid guards and doctors were easy to bribe. I think Manticore was a little stingy with the pay. I tried to keep tabs on you."  
  
"I see. Well, that mission, Rachel, made me remember you. And it was like I lost you all over again. And Manticore tried to make me forget and when they couldn't do that, they made me not care." His eyes saddened. "After that I didn't have the hope you did. Just pain, a dull ache in my chest to remind me I was missing something."  
  
"Alec," she grabbed his hand. "Manticore's gone. They can't hurt us anymore."  
  
"No," he said quietly. "They can't."  
  
"And we're together now, we're not missing anything."  
  
He smiled lightly. "No, we're not."  
  
She smiled. "Good." Standing, she pulled him with her. "We'll be fine."  
  
"I have to get going. Max had something she wanted me to do." He looked around his apartment. "You're welcome to stay here, if you want."  
  
"I might stay, or I might give Rift the beating of his life ... or a hug." She shrugged. "Most likely both." They both chuckled.  
  
A moment passed where they said nothing, just stared at each other taking each other in. Wil stepped foreword placing a hand along his cheek. Gradually, she urged him closer to her and her heart raced as his sparkling hazel eyes drifted close. Their lips converged in a warm, longing kiss.   
  
When Wil pulled back, she couldn't help but laugh at the stunned expression on Alec's face. His eyes questioned her and she shrugged again. "I just thought we should. You know, just because of what 598 did, doesn't mean I don't want to do anything with you."  
  
Alec started to protest but she hushed him with a finger to his pouty lips. "Alec, I'm bruised, I'm not broken. It was horrible what he did to me, but I'm strong." She smirked. "My name even says I am. I'll get over it. I have you to help me."  
  
He finally smiled. "I do what I can." He gave her a short, sweet kiss. "Just for your information, about a third of my surprise is because you got to make the first move. I'm not used to that." His smile turned wicked. "I kinda like it."  
  
Moving her face a scant few hairs from his, she teased him. "Maybe I'll have to do that more often." Just as they were a hair away from each other, she grinned. "But not now." Stepping back, she smiled brightly. "Didn't you say Max had something for you to do?"  
  
He gaped at her for a second, then firmly shut his mouth, and squared himself. Squinting his eyes at her, his head tilted. "Cute, real cute. You sure know how to kill a mood." He headed for his door.  
  
"Aw, come on, Alec! You're a bigger baby than Rift!" She called after him.   
  
"Whatever," came his response.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Men. The biggest pansy asses in the world." 


	4. Facing the Truth

Where are my reviews people?! I'm getting really sad at the lack of reviews. If you think this story is even halfway descent, review it!  
  
And one other thing, for some reason, everything that's supposed to be italicized won't stay that way. So I've supplemented italics with *stars*. Anything surrounded by stars is supposed to be italicized.   
  
  
Alec walked through the streets of Terminal City and got the distinct impression that something was wrong. Oh right. Maybe it had something to do with the single black, in some cases white, rune that adorned the middle of every passing transgenic's forehead. And Alec also got the feeling, probably from the glares and resentful looks of other transgenics, that he really wasn't wanted there. Needless to say, he picked up the pace a little.  
  
Upon entering their base of operations, chaos bombarded Alec. Transgenics ran every which way talking and yelling about who knew what. As soon as a transgenic laid eyes on Alec, they'd stop whatever they were doing to stare at him and not out of love.  
  
Alec scurried up to Max and Logan hunched over Logan's computer. "Max, Logan. What the hell is going on?"  
  
Startled, they both looked up at him, though Max was a little more disapproving than normal. "Every transgenic that wasn't involved with the prophecy before, is knee deep in ancient cryptic predictions now," Logan informed him. Logan pointed to various trangenics. "They all have numbers."  
  
"But I don't," Alec said. "Is that one everyone's looking at me like they'd be more than happy to introduce my face to my ass?"  
  
Logan and Max shared a glance. "That would be a much better explanation than what we're going to give you," Max said. "Logan was looking over the prophecy when Joshua came by," Max explained, then let Logan continue from there.  
  
  
*"Logan," Joshua said coming up behind the human.*  
  
*Logan jumped but soon relaxed and smiled at the dog-man. "Hey, Joshua. How are you?"*  
  
*Joshua scratched the rune on his head. "It's all good," he responded in his rough voice. "Figure out rune bitch yet?"*  
  
*Logan smiled. "Not yet." He turned to his computer screen. "I know that Alec's The Destroyer, Wil's The Lover and Max is The One. But I have no clue what the numbers are."*  
  
*"Didn't prophecy say something about order?"*  
  
*Logan glanced back at Joshua. "Yes, it did."*  
  
*"Trangenics in order," Joshua stated simply.*  
  
*Logan's brow creased. "Transgenics in order?" He scrolled up on his screen. "Order of death of all the impurities," Logan mumbled. "Laying waste to the impure." It clicked. "The numbers are putting all the transgenics in an order." His voice softened. "And the transgenics are the impure." He looked to Joshua who only seem to understand what Logan was about to say. "Alec's supposed to kill all the trangenics by the order of the numbers on their foreheads-"*  
  
"-that's insane!" Alec practically shouted. "Do you know how insane that sounds?!" He ran a hand over his face. "I'm supposed to kill everyone."  
  
"In a certain order," Logan added.  
  
Alec glared at Logan, then his eyes shifted to the transgenics surrounding them going about their business. "They know, don't they?"  
  
Max nodded. "They're not too happy."  
  
Alec snapped to her. "Do I look happy about it? You know, Max, as much as you'd like to blame this all on me, I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask Sandeman to put some weird freaky shit in my DNA that told me I have to kill they only family I've ever known." Off Max's surprised look, he elaborated. "Yes, Max. I know you don't think it would ever be possible, but everyone here is my family," he gestured around to all of them. "Even you," he pointed at Max.  
  
"Alec," Logan said bringing the young transgenics attention to him. "The numbers were to appear after the merging of you and Wil. What did you two do?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business," Alec fumed, "but we kissed."  
  
Before Max could make some snide comment, Alec held up a halting hand. "Forget it. I don't want to hear it." He turned and walked away, but not before calling out, "Don't even think about following me."  
  
Both Max and Logan watched Alec storm away.  
  
"Well," Logan spoke, "I think he took it rather well, don't you?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's just hope he doesn't start his killing spree."  
  
"I'm going to print out a bunch of lists with the Minoan numbers and pass them around," Logan told Max.  
  
"What, so people can know when they're number's up?"  
  
He shrugged. "They might want to."  
  
  
  
After walking around in the drenching rain for an hour, Alec decided he should probably head in. When he entered his apartment, he saw a lone figure standing in front of the window watching the rain.  
  
"Hey, Wil," he quietly tossing his sopping jacket on a nearby table. He frowned at her appearance. "Were you out in the rain too? You're completely soaked."  
  
She didn't answer, only continued her watchful vigil on the beads of water falling from the sky.   
  
"Wil?"  
  
Finally, her voice found her. "I heard about the meaning of the numbers."  
  
Alec's shoulders slumped. Boy, news traveled fast. "Yeah?"  
  
"You do realize you're supposed to kill Max first, right?"  
  
Alec groaned. He had forgotten that Max had 'one' on her forehead. "I had forgotten about that." A thought hit him and so did his hand at the realization. "Joshua's supposed to be the third one I..." he trailed off. Like he really wanted to finish that statement.  
  
Lighting cracked outside and the thunder rumbled through his small apartment. Alec had to quell the urge to shiver.   
  
"You know what scares me more than Max being the first and Joshua being the third?" Wil faced Alec and he gasped. Smack in the center of her forehead rested a single rune taunted him. "I'm the second," she finished.   
  
Speechless, Alec's eyes couldn't focus anywhere but on that lone black number labeling this woman who meant so much to him as the second to die. The second he was supposed to kill. Everything inside of him screamed at Sandeman for doing this. But outside, he didn't move.   
  
She smiled dispiritedly. She opened her mouth ready to say something, but changed her mind. Taking a different approach, she went to him. The tension in his muscles jumped out at her like a leaping monkey. She knew that he was restraining his anger and frustration. Manticore taught them that showing emotions was bad, weak anything along those lines. No one could completely rid themselves of that brainwashing.  
  
"Come on, Alec. Let it out. I know you're pissed," she said to him.  
  
He looked away from her. "I'm fine," he said tersely.  
  
"Are you scared?" she asked harshly. "What the hell kind of soldier are you? You're not even man enough to face up to this dumb prophecy." He glared at her, anger and hurt flashing behind his stormy eyes. "You're so emotional and weak. I can't believe I ever loved you." She crossed her arms. "Pathetic," her voice dripped with disdain.   
  
Alec lost it. He threw one punch aimed for her face but she easily blocked it. And in that instant they were fighting. Alec throwing a punch or a kick, but Wil blocked it without a problem.  
  
"Really, Alec," she said between punches. "This is getting boring. Weren't you supposed to be te best?" That's when it got rough. Instead of using the simple moves, he pulled out all of his advanced training and Wil struggled to keep up with him.   
  
During the course of there sparring match, Alec realized what Wil was doing. She knew that Alec wouldn't admit when something was bugging him. Being the one who was supposed to kill all the transgenics made Alec angry. But the fact that everyone believed he would do it made his blood boil. And Wil fought him so he could have an outlet for his anger.  
  
"Tell me, Alec." Fresh sweat and rain mixed on Wil's skin. Alec was the best and she could barely equal him enough to make sure she didn't get hurt. "Tell me!" she screamed.  
  
"You wanna know?" he asked while kicking for her head. A kick she barely missed as his foot crazed her hair. "I hate that everyone thinks I could kill them." Alec threw two punches at Wil which she almost couldn't throw off. It had stopped being a sparring match and had become strictly about Alec letting out his feelings, and Wil trying desperately to block his attacks.  
  
"I hate that Max blames everything on me." His attacks weren't letting up. "And I hate these fucking runes!" Alec went to swipe Wil's feet from underneath her but she grabbed onto his shirt throwing him off balance. They fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs with Alec landing on top of Wil.   
  
Maybe it was the fact that the fighting had made him face his emotions. Maybe it was the fact that he was frustrated and pissed as hell. Or maybe it was the fact that her skin glistened beautifully and the fitting tank top she wore was soaked with rain and sweat and clung to her like a second skin. Whatever the reason, Alec brought his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
He pulled back to search her eyes. Her normally light brown eyes were dark with desire. Alec could feel her warm breaths coming fast and her heart beating even faster.   
  
He wanted her. But with what had happened to her, he'd have to be gentle and caring. In his head, he smiled. Caring ... that would be a nice change of pace.  
  
Bringing a hand to gently stroke her face, he memorized every curve of her face, her lips, memorized every emotion displayed in her open eyes.  
  
"I want to show you," he said breathily, "how I feel about you." His eyes searched hers hopefully. "Can I do that, Wil? Can I show you how I love you?" he whispered.  
  
Smiling, she closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened her eyes, a stray tear slipped out. "Please show me," she pleaded with him.   
  
So he did, slowly and lovingly. Paying attention to exactly how she reacted, Alec happily explored her, but always returned to her face with a kiss and to whisper a short but genuine 'I love you'. Wil eagerly returned the favor.  
  
  
  
"I see him. There," Max pointed.  
  
Rift nodded. "I'm going to go around on the other side." And he was gone, curtesy of Manticore training.  
  
Stealthily, Max snuck up on the individual who had decided it would be fun to break into Terminal City. At the moment, he struggled with the make shift barrier getting his jacket caught on something.   
  
While he tried to untangle himself, Max took the opportunity to come to him and tap him on the shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
He whirled around to her. Snagged coat quickly forgotten, he ran tearing his coat in the process. Unfortunately for the poor bastard, he didn't get more than ten feet before a fist swung out and connected with his jaw.   
  
Rift smiled at the dazed man and grabbed him. "Trying to break into Terminal City? That's just asking for an ass kicking."  
  
Max cam up to the pair. She grabbed hold of his hair and forced his face towards her. The man had a rune decorating his forehead. "Well, fancy that. He's got a number but for some reason, I don't think he's one of us."  
  
She smiled pleasantly as Rift. "How about we take him to the control room and tie him up? Then we could have a fun game of interrogating the intruder."  
  
Rift smiled back. "I'd be delighted." With that, they headed back to the heart of Terminal City. 


	5. Nudity and Familiars

Deep in Alec's dream filled mind, he swore he felt something tickle his nose. There it was again! Involuntarily, he scrunched his nose. Then he felt something swipe along his cheek. He realized that that something was exploring his face.   
  
His eyes opened to focus on Wil's face. Her exploration stopped. She had been caught. Alec just smiled softly at her.  
  
Sheepishly, she smiled too. "I was right." He looked at her questioningly. She ran her fingers over the skin of his forehead down to his cheek. "Your skin does feel like velvet."  
  
Reaching his head up, he kissed her sweetly pulling her closer to him. He arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Since we couldn't stay here and sleep last time, can we do it this time?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "For such a bad ass smart aleck, you sure do like to cuddle."  
  
"Only when I have someone as good as you to cuddle with," he responded.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I loved the caring, gentle, lovemaking, but sometime soon we're going to have to try the wild, passionate, crazy sex. I want to see how good you really are," she smiled down at him.  
  
His eyes widened. "I'm am shocked and appalled that you would say something like that to me," he feigned hurt. "I can't believe you would even suggest that I didn't give you my best." Alec did his best pout and sniffle for show.  
  
Wil sighed. Snuggling closer to him, if it could be done, she rested her head on his bare, except for the rune, chest. "You're such a wuss."  
  
He smirked. "Ah, but I'm your wuss."  
  
"Lucky me," she said sarcastically.  
  
"That's it." He tickled her ribs a bit.  
  
She squirmed. "Don't you dare or I swear I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" He tickled her again and she wiggled away drawing the sheets around herself.  
  
"Alec!" she screeched. "Come on, I'm naked!"  
  
"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before."  
  
She squinted her eyes at him. "Alright, you asked for it." She attacked him with unrelenting fingers.  
  
Fits of laughter overwhelmed Alec, but he somehow forced himself to retaliate. Soon, they became a mess of twisting bodies, sheets, and laughter. Two X5s having a tickle fight. Pitiful. What made it even worse was that they over-rolled and landed on the floor with a loud thud followed by a few grunts and then boisterous laughter.   
  
They continued tickling until a high pitched ring brought them to reality. Both of their heads popped up from the side of the bed.  
  
"It's my cell phone," Alec said as it rang again. Untangling himself from the sheets, he began searching the clothes strewn about the floor.   
  
"Hey, put some pants on!" Wil laughed. She flung a pillow at him hitting him square in the naked ass.   
  
"You like it," he replied, still looking for the phone. "Ah ha!" He pulled the phone out of his jean's pocket. "Gotcha!"  
  
He pressed a button and held it up to his ear. "You rang?" He listened to the voice on the other end and his face brightened. "Max! How lovely it is to here from you!" He paused for what she had to say. "What am I doing?" Looking down at his nude glory, Alec smirked again. "Currently, I have no clothes on and I'm having a pleasant conversation with you, while noting that Wil is on the floor tangled in sheets also nude."  
  
Wil chucked another pillow at him that walloped him in the head. He stuck his tongue out at Wil, then went back to his conversation.  
  
He winced as Max yelled at him. "Hey, you asked." Alec listened carefully to Max and nodded. "We'll be there."  
  
He hung up his phone and turned to Wil. "Max and Rift caught someone trying to sneak into Terminal City. She wants us in the control room now."  
  
She glared at him. "Did you have to tell her that I was naked on the floor? Is it really necessary that she know we had sex?"  
  
Alec smiled. "It's been a long time since anyone got any lovin' around here so I thought I'd share the news."  
  
She rolled her eyes and they somehow fell onto his ... package. "Aw, Alec," she said sadly. "Don't worry, I understand it's cold in here."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," he snatched his boxers off the floor and slipped them on. "I don't need comments like that from you, missy. But if you don't like what I've got, I'm sure I can find someone else who does."  
  
Her brow furrowed. "I didn't think you liked Rift like that."  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air, Alec shook his head. "I give up. There's only so much abuse I can take."   
  
Sheets wrapped securely around herself, Wil went to him. "Alec," she said with a pout. "I was just kidding."  
  
He turned his nose up and faced his back towards her.  
  
She slid her arms around his waist locking him in a hug. "You know I didn't mean it. Please don't be mad at me," she begged sweetly.   
  
Swiftly, Manticore swiftness, he turned in her arms and brought her face to his in a chaste kiss.  
  
Wil pulled back and grinned. "I win."  
  
"If you say so." He reached behind himself to her hands. "We better get going. The last thing I need is a pissed off Max yelling at me." He pulled her hands apart and off of him.  
  
With one hand on her hip, she sighed. "You think about Max way too much for my liking." She started to walk away from him in order to find her clothes.  
  
"And what would you have me think about?"  
  
She smiled sinfully over her shoulder at him. "This." Yanking the sheets from herself quickly, Alec only caught a glimpse of her before he got a face-full of sheets.  
  
  
  
  
Hands and feet bound thoroughly to a metal chair, the intruder glared at his captors though the rest of his face remained neutral.  
  
Rift looked around the crowded, bare room and shook his head. So many people for one clumsy trespasser. At the current moment, Max threatened the guy with bodily harm if he didn't tell her why he tried to get into Terminal City, while Alec hung back carefully watching the guy. Mole stood even farther back just waiting for the intruder to breathe wrong. And Wil silently observed just as Rift did.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max asked for the tenth time.  
  
Still he said nothing.  
  
"I think it's time to use more persuasive tactics," Mole stated patting his riffle. "Twenty questions obviously isn't working."  
  
Max's eyes widened at a sudden realization. "He's a Familiar. One of White's cult loonies." She ripped the sleeve of his shirt far enough to expose the scarred flesh resembling two snakes winding around a line.  
  
Alec gapped at Max. "Would you care to explain where the hell you pulled that out of?"  
  
Max frowned. "I don't know, I just knew."  
  
"Oh, because that makes lots of sense," he replied sarcastically.  
  
Eyes boring into the stranger, Max spoke again. "He was sent here on reconnaissance only. Too bad he was too much of a moron to even get in undetected."  
  
Everyone stared at Max. "Are you reading this off of something?" Alec asked bewildered. "Or did you recently pay a visit to the Freaky Familars Top Secret Website? How do you know that?"  
  
"Because she's The One, you stupid transgenic idiot."  
  
Their heads whipped to the trespasser. "And just exactly how do you know about that?" Max asked leaning in towards him.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Because that's what your forehead says. God, you would've thought they'd make a bunch of manufactured animals smarter."  
  
"And what else do you know about me being the one?" Max asked sweetly.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Hmm? Nothing? I'm guessing that you know something considering that you yourself have a custom made tattoo on your forehead."  
  
Nothing again.  
  
She leaned in closer to him and brought her voice down low. "See my friend over there?" she indicated Mole. "Him and others a lot like him don't like intruders much, especially ones who are associated with a man out to kill us. Now, you can tell me what you know about the numbers and the prophecy or I can let Mole introduce to his pals and they'll find their own way to get you to talk, though you might not last long." She paused for dramatic flare. "What's it gonna be?"  
  
The trespasser studied Mole and the lizard-man gave him a sneer distinctly snake like. Still, he said nothing.  
  
"Still not gonna say anything? Alright." Max turned to Mole. "Hey, Mole. Why don't you take our friend here out to meet Swift, Blade and Thikit. I'm sure you can find some way that's not too bloody to make him talk."  
  
Mole took a step foreword. "With pleasure."  
  
"Alright fine," the man decided. "I'll tell you what I know." Pain may be a phantom of the mind but four pissed-off, bloodthirsty mutants weren't. "I'm probably going to end up dead anyway. No doubt you've seen the numbers on all your puppy-dog and kitty-cat friends." Max nodded. He looked to the number free Alec. "And I'm sure you've realized pretty boy over there is supposed to kill everyone according to their numbers." Again Max nodded. "Well you're wrong. Whoever's doing your translating obviously didn't read the prophecy right."  
  
Confusion passed over Max's face. The other transgenics exchanged glances. "How'd he get it wrong?" Max demanded.  
  
The man rolled his eyes. "It's a wonder you can wipe your own asses. Most of the runes have double meanings. Pretty boy is The Destroyer which also stands for The Leader. And the whole killing all the trangenics; he's not supposed to kill any transgenics."  
  
"Well, who in the hell am I supposed to kill?" Alec asked.  
  
The man sighed. "Hello! Did you miss the rune on my forehead that happens to be a three?"  
  
"Alec's supposed to kill the Familiars not us!" Wil concluded.  
  
The man glanced at her. "You must be the brains of this operation. And guess what else. If pretty-boy is supposed to kill my kind and we have runes that stand for numbers, what else do you think we have?"  
  
"A Destroyer, Lover and One," Max realized.  
  
"Two out three ain't bad, doll face. We've got ourselves a Destroyer and a Lover, but no One."  
  
"So what's all this ancient mumbo-jumbo supposed to mean?" Max asked.  
  
He looked up at her. "What do you think?"  
  
  
  
AN: Hehehe! I know, I'm so mean! It'll be a nice little cliffhanger until I get some reviews! I'm serious, I'm leaving it as is until I get a bunch of reviews. You'll never know what all of it's supposed to mean. You'll never know what happens with Alec. Hey, Wil might die, get maimed or just get a hair cut. Max might turn out to be a cross-dresser. But if you don't review, you'll never know! 


	6. It means

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! I felt really bad when Auroris reviewed. By then I had totally planned on updating but I didn't have anything wriiten! Curse writer's block!  
  
By the way, I love you guys! You keep me happy!  
  
  
  
After showing the Familiar the exit, with a few bruises on the way, they decided to reconvene in the same barren room.   
  
Logan and Joshua joined the previous transgenics to discuss the situation, though, it was being discussed rather loudly.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Mole addressed Max.  
  
"It means war," Wil answered for her.  
  
"Damn straight it does. I think it's about time we launched an full-blown assault-"  
  
"On who? Where?" Alec interrupted Mole. "White and his nutty friends are spread out all over the world. There's no one place we could hit hard enough to matter."  
  
"They'll attack, though," Logan spoke up. "White seems bent on killing transgenics. I'm sure the others want all of you dead just as much as him." His eyes flicked to Alec. "Especially Alec."  
  
Alec gave Logan a fake smile. "Thanks for pointing that out, pal."  
  
"If they're going to attack, we can't just sit here like cattle ready for slaughter," Rift said.  
  
Max looked at Rift. "You're right. We've gotta make a defense plan."  
  
"For right now, it might be smart to post look outs around the perimeter," Alec suggested.  
  
Max nodded. "I think it'd be best to separate all able transgenics into units, that way, when White and his pals come, we can send out certain units to stop them."  
  
"Let me guess," Alec jumped in, "You'll be leading the command unit."  
  
Before Max could agree or disagree, Logan spoke. "Max, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Annoyed at the mention of having a side-bar, Max sighed. "Alright."  
  
They stepped away from the group.  
  
"You can't lead them into battle, Max," he said hushed even though he knew the group probably heard what he said regardless of the fact they held their own conversation.  
  
"Logan, this isn't time for you to worry about me-"  
  
"I'm not," he said simply, then shook his head. "I'll always worry but that's not it. You said that that Familiar said Alec was The Destroyer and the Leader. He's supposed to lead them."  
  
Frowning, Max pondered his words. Eventually, she agreed. "You're right."  
  
"Alec," she called to the young X5. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
Surprise covered his face. "You're asking me? The high and mighty Max is asking trouble maker Alec for advice?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I'm telling you you're in charge. You're the Leader, not matter how highly improbable that may be."  
  
"Alec," Wil said softly from beside him. "You're the best, remember? And you were our CO. It only makes sense."  
  
It took Alec a moment to accept the notion. As soon as he did, his face set with determination. "Wil, I want you, Rift and Joshua to get me a list of all able trangenics. I want series, names, capabilities, and special abilities." He turned to Mole. "You and Thikit round up all our weaponry and I mean all of it, down to the smallest bullet." The four transgenics nodded and left.  
  
Alec faced Logan. "Logan, I know you want to go dig up more on this ancient prophecy. Hopefully you can find something on this war and how it's supposed to end."  
  
Logan could feel the muscles in his jaw tighten with displeasure at being ordered around by Alec. He pushed the felling aside. "I'm on it." And he was gone leaving Alec and Max.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Max asked evenly.  
  
Suppressing a smirk, Alec replied. "Post people at points along the perimeter. Make sure they know how important is to watch for anything try to get in. I want to know if a fly enters Terminal City."  
  
Max nodded and began to leave but Alec called after her. "Max, I didn't hear a 'yes sir'."  
  
She faced him with a strained smile. "Yes, sir," she said and then saluted him with her middle finger. Turning on her heel, Max left before Alec could say anything else.  
  
With the last person gone, that left Alec alone with his thoughts. He sighed heavily feeling the weight baring down on him. For a happy-go-lucky sociopath without a care in the world, this whole situation sucked. Alec would give anything to have things back to normal. When he was just trying to get by and not get captured or killed. When he could hang out with the gang at crash. He didn't want to be the freakin' leader of an entire race.  
  
He smirked. Although, being in charge of Max would be the frosting on the cake of this entire thing.  
  
Leader. He was their leader. He got to make the decisions. How bizarre was that? Alec still couldn't fully grasp the idea.  
  
What if he failed them? What if he got them all killed? What if he got Max or Joshua killed? What if he got Wil killed?   
  
Alec shook his head forcefully. Playing the 'What if' game could go on all day. But his thoughts drifted back to what Max had always said about him. He screwed up everything.   
  
For the sake of every living transgenic, Alec hoped Max was wrong.  
  
  
  
  
Max laid the map out on the table in front of Alec, drawing his attention away from the weapons listing.   
  
She pointed the map. "The red dots are where I posted lookouts."  
  
He nodded approvingly. "Looks good." He glanced over her face and his eyes snapped to her forehead. "Max, your number's gone!"  
  
Involuntarily, her hand went to her forehead. She frowned. "Completely gone?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
  
"I wonder what that could mean."  
  
A thought occurred to Alec. "If you're not number one anymore, does that mean everyone's moved up one?" Alec palled at the thought. "That would make Wil number one."  
  
"You don't know that, Alec," she tried to reassure him.  
  
"Wil can't be first, Max." He looked at her sadly. "If I screw up…"  
  
"Alec," Max spoke softly to him instead of her usual no nonsense, harsh tone. "You'll do us proud."  
  
Max's word stunned Alec. In all the time they'd known each other that had to be the most sincere thing she had said to him.   
  
But then she continued not letting the moment get to touchy feely. "Because, if you don't, I'll be right there to kick your ass."   
  
Alec relaxed a bit. Now that was the old Maxie talking. He smirked. "You promise?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Alec looked back to the map. "Well, at least we're one up on them." He glanced at her. "The sides are uneven, thanks to you."   
  
Max snorted. "A fat lota good that does us. We don't even know what I'm supposed to do in this damn prophecy."  
  
Alec smiled sardonically. "You're supposed to deliver the helpless, remember?"  
  
"Whatever that means."  
  
Wil chose that moment to come up to the two, complete list of all transgenics in hand. "Here's the list, Alec. We've listed everyone by series and then, for the non-Xs, by ability. We also listed the pregnant females and how far along they are."  
  
He took the list and perused it quickly. "This is great." He looked to Wil. "Nice job."  
  
She smiled. "I had good help."  
  
Confusion crossed Alec's face. "You're rune's different. It's the Same as Joshua's."  
  
She nodded. "That's the other thing. Everyone's runes have changed. Instead of having one transgenic per number, multiple trangenics have the same number."   
  
"What could that mean?" Max wondered.  
  
"I think," Alec began, "it means everyone no longer gets killed separately but in large groups."  
  
No one said anything in response to that. How could they?  
  
After a long silence, Wil cleared her throat. "Um, we put everyone's new numbers on the list too."  
  
Rubbing his eyes with his finger and thumb, Alec sighed. "Okay. I'm going to put everyone into units." He looked at both Max and Wil. "You guys can…" he trailed off. The weary looks on their faces made Alec reconsider. He smiled lightly. "Go relax." He winked at Wil and departed to a secluded room.  
  
  
  
  
Papers littered the desk in front of Alec. If he ever saw another list, he'd swear he'd throw up. He rummaged through the papers and found the desired one.  
  
Light knocking drew his attention to the Door.  
  
"Yeah," Alec called.  
  
Wil poked her head in. "How's the emperor of Terminal City?"  
  
Alec smirked. "That's no way to address you Caesar. I expect at least one of the proper titles. Alec the Magnificent, Alec the Hottest Thing on Two Legs, or, short and simple, Sex God would do."  
  
Rolling her eyes at his horrible, albeit true, self titles, Wil entered the room casually. She moved to stand behind him peering over his shoulder. She frowned reading the paper in front of him. "Is this the list of units?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Why am I in your unit?"  
  
He avoided her eyes. "I figured the major players in the prophecy should be together."  
  
"You've got Max leading her own unit," she mentioned while pointing to the list.  
  
Trying desperately to find some logical reason why he had put her in his unit, Alec stammered. "Well, I was just… I though you might…"  
  
"You don't think I'm strong enough to lead anyone, do you?" she questioned him.  
  
"No, Will, that's not-"  
  
"You think I'm weak, is that it?" She ignored his reply. "I was your second in command at Manticore. I'm a good leader, you use to know that! But, with what happened, you must think me a frail, weak, pathetic thing who can't protect herself, let alone others!"  
  
She threw up her hands as if giving up on caring. "That's fine." She headed for the door. "The man I love thinks I'm useless."  
  
In a breath, Alec stood behind her and grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him. "Christ, you jump to conclusions! Can I explain to you why I put you in my unit?"  
  
Starring at him skeptically, she gave him a terse nod.  
  
Alec took in a large breath organizing his thoughts. "I wanted you with me," he began. "Your rune has you tagged as the third group to die. I wanted you near me to make sure that didn't happen," he ended softly.  
  
Her face saddened. "Alec, I'm not going to die, none of us are."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because we've got you leading us," she told him and it was evident by the conviction in her voice that she fully believed that.  
  
Alec's hazel eyes dropped to the floor. "I don't think I can do this. What if I screw up?"  
  
Wil brought her hands to rest on his hips. Leaning foreword, Wil's forehead touched his. "Alec, you can do this," she whispered. "You are strong, and you are the best. Manticore made you our CO for a reason." She laid her hand on his chest right over his rune. "This rune on your chest puts you as our leader for a reason. And you know that, whatever happens, I love you. I believe in you."  
  
Moving back precious inches, Alec studied her face. The love in her eyes and the naked affection, he felt her words were true. He smiled softly. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Alright," he said lightly. "Back to work with you."  
  
She mocked saluted while scrunching her face up like a teasing child. "Yes, sir."  
  
She turned to leave and Alec gave her a hearty slap on the ass. "That a girl."  
  
Glaring at him, she crossed her arms. "I've got the immense desire to jack you in the nuts."  
  
"Come on now, Wil. You're too good to use cheap shots," he winked at her.  
  
She opened the door and glanced back at the mischievous transgenic leader. "Apparently you're not."  
  
  
  
  
Bullets soared by her only missing her by centimeters. Another explosion to her left stung her face with unleashed heat. Wiping the dirty sweat off her bruised forehead, she searched the singed land. Grey smoke obscured her view. She could taste the burnt powder diluted in the air.  
  
Shattered bodies laid strewn about her feet and in front of her. Blood soiled her hands, some of it hers, but most belonging to those around her.   
  
She couldn't hear. Multiple explosions and fly by bullets had left her ears ringing painfully. Even without her hearing, she still felt the vibrations of extremely close explosions.   
  
Using everything she had, she forced her exhausted body to hunt for him. Carefully, she stepped over or around bodies screaming for him. At least, she hoped she was screaming. It didn't occur to her that, even if she was, who would have heard her over the wind and explosions. The fact that everyone within range was dead or dying didn't help the matter either.  
  
She shivered. Her clothes hung off her in filthy rags coated with dried blood. The wind picked up bringing the smell of charred flesh to her nostrils. Judging from how light the sky was, she imagined it was early morning.   
  
The smoke in front of her began to clear due to the wind.   
  
She saw him.  
  
Rushing over to his still figure, her tired legs faltered and tripped. One knee hitting the frozen ground first; she slid on her stomach to an abrupt stop. She lifted her throbbing head to find him again.  
  
She thought him motionless, but then watched closer to see his chest rise than fall shallowly. Crawling on her elbows and pushing away a dead body with distinct canine features, she finally reached him.  
  
She sought out his hand finding it cold. His lips were already blue. Hovering over him, she spoke his name.  
  
Light sparked in his eyes with recognition. It took his fatigued eyes an eternity to focus on her. He said her name hoarsely.  
  
The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. Leaning closer to him, her lip seized his in a promising kiss. His cold lips cracked underneath hers leaking his luke-warm blood. Tears slipped quietly from her eyes at the break in his once supple lips.  
  
Slowly, letting time stretch out before them, she pulled away. Despite the chill covering his body, his eyes refused to lose that fire and for one glorious moment amongst the death, hope filled her weary body.  
  
That fickle hope was snatched away as heated lead seared through her back. So many bullets had gone by her but one sought her out and nailed its target.  
  
She felt herself slump across him but struggled to keep his face in view. Anguish and fury marred his alluring face.  
  
And suddenly, her ears stopped their dreadful ringing. A high pitched whine replaced it declaring another explosion was eminent.   
  
Wil jerked up straight in bed breathing heavily.  
  
The sudden movement caused her companion in the bed to wake startled as well. Alec sat up confused, eyes never leaving Wil. "Wil? Are you okay?" His voice sounded gravely even to his own ears so he cleared his throat.  
  
Wil's intense breathing began to slow as she realized it was a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare.   
  
"I'm okay. I just had a nightmare." She rubbed her eyes. "It was just a nightmare," she said quietly to herself.  
  
Alec comfortingly rubbed her back. Something indistinguishable haunted her face. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Laying a hand on his bare chest, she gently pushed him back down to the mattress. "Let's go back to sleep." Scootching closer to him, she lowered her head to his shoulder and moved her arm around his stomach.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.  
  
She shook her head as best she could against his shoulder. "No, it was just a silly nightmare."  
  
He planted a placid kiss on her forehead. "I love you."  
  
She tightened her hold on him. "I love you too." 


	7. Dreams Really Can Come True

After day of having no idea what to write, beating myself senseless trying to come up with anything and then writing something I'm not too proud of, inspiration hit me. I watched two episodes of DA, Exposure and Hello, Goodbye, and I know exactly how this story is going to go. It's going to be a long one though. Hope you guys can stick with it!  
  
  
"I've got a problem, oh fearless leader," Mole interrupted Alec.   
  
Alec glanced at Mole a little confused. "A problem with what?" Alec, Mole and Max had been discussing their preparations and Alec had brought up the list of units.  
  
"Units. Why the hell should we break up into units?" Mole asked, his cigar bobbing up and down in the process.   
  
Alec looked at the list in confusion. He thought the answer presented itself clearly. "If we split into units, we'll be more organized. Our response time will be thirty percent faster," Alec stated as if it should be painfully obvious to everyone.  
  
Mole's reptilian skin turned shades darker while his permanent scowl somehow became deeper. "Why are we even listening to you in the first place? Because some outdated prophecy says we should?" He took a step closer to Alec and glared down his scaly nose to the much shorter transgenic. "Or is it because you're an X and you think that makes you better than the rest of us." By then, Mole's voice had reached a dangerous level which drew out every s sharply.  
  
Alec could easily feel the many pairs of watchful eyes from the surrounding transgenics searing into him. Mole was openly questioning Alec's authority in front of everyone assembled in the control room. No matter what, Alec new he couldn't loose face in front of his people. That would make him weak and no one took orders from an inferior leader.   
  
So Alec did the only thing any responsible leader would do. He punched Mole square in the face. It wasn't a courtesy punch; Alec put all of his weight into it.  
  
Obviously not expecting the X to do anything, Mole landed on his ass, hard. His jaw dropped in astonishment and so did his cigar. It seemed time had stopped leaving Mole on the ground and everyone motionlessly waiting to see what the fallen reptile would do.  
  
Well, Mole did what any fallen, hard-ass, just-got-put-into-his-place transgenic would do. He laughed and everyone flinched at the coarse noise. Immediately, the tension dissipated and the onlookers went back to their business.  
  
Mole got up and clapped Alec on the shoulder. "Good answer." And with that left the two X-5s staring at his retreating form.  
  
Shaking her head quickly, Max glared at Alec. "That was a shitty way to handle that."  
  
Alec groaned. "What the hell did you expect me to do? Talk to him?" Alec asked harshly but quietly. Like anyone around them couldn't hear him if they wanted to. "Max, they're soldiers. Trying to tell him his place wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. I had to show him." He calmed down a bit. "Besides, I can't have him questioning my authority like that. We won't have a very good chance if they don't respect me, you know that."  
  
She sighed. "You're right."  
  
At the moment, loud arguing from the other side of the room caught their attention. Alec and Max went to see what all the commotion was about. An X-6 and a very bird-like transgenic were fighting with each other.   
  
Alec looked around the control room and felt an unmistakable building of trepidation. Alec frowned. If they were this tense before any sign of an attack was evident, they'd fry themselves out before they got the chance to kick Familiar ass. Granted, Manticore taught them to always be on alert, but accusing each other of who knows what was simply ridiculous.   
  
"Alright, that's enough!" Alec yelled thunderously. Every eye in the room focused on their, at the moment, highly annoyed leader. "The last thing we need right now is to be fighting with ourselves." His voice lost the sternness and replaced it with a more relaxed tone. "I want everyone in the mess hall by eleven. There will be liquor and there will be fun that won't end until dawn." Amused glances flew around the room.   
"Move!" Alec ordered and with that everyone snapped into motion.  
  
Max strode up next to Alec with a small smile. "I hope you don't plan on wasting our six month liquor supply in one night."  
  
Alec smirked. "If it's a good party we will." He slung his arm around her. "Come on, Maxie, we've got about fifteen minutes to scrounge up enough liquor to drown an army."  
  
They only got about ten feet before Rift came in running and worried as hell.  
  
"Hey, Rift. What's up?" Alec questioned the X5.  
  
"We've got a problem and it's in the form of large fiery bombs."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"The Familiars. They're lighting up Terminal City," Rift explained.  
  
Alec leapt into action. Heading for the headsets, Alec continued questioning Rift. "Have they entered Terminal City yet?" He grabbed two headsets, courtesy of Logan, off a nearby table.  
  
"No, not yet. They're either trying to get us to scatter and leave Terminal City, or trying to get us in one spot where they can take us out in one stroke."  
  
"They want us together, but we're not going to be and we're not going to scatter." Alec threw a headset to Max. "Get the rest of the headsets to each CO. I want everyone talking in five."  
  
Max nodded. "On it." And headed away.   
  
Alec turned to Rift. "Get to the main lookout post. I want you to tell me exactly when the first Familiar pops their cult loving head in Terminal City."  
  
Confusion crossed Rift's face. "How do you know they'll come in Terminal City? They could finish us off with their bombs and not worry about a thing."  
  
Alec shook his head. "This is personal. They'll want to be here to wipe the smug look of every transgenic face."  
  
Rift nodded and was gone.  
  
Searching the control room for the last person he needed to talk to before this got ugly, Alec frowned. She wasn't there.  
  
His legs carried him swiftly outside into the night air. He could already smell the smoke stifling the cold air.  
  
"Alec!" he heard and turned to his right to find Wil rushing to him. She stopped a foot away from him. She had so many things she planned on telling him but standing in the frigid Seattle air staring up at his hazel eyes, all thoughts left her mind. All that existed was him and her having an unending staring contest.  
  
After millennia of stillness, Alec resumed command mode. "Come on, we've got to get you a headset." He took one step and Wil's hand shot out and clamped onto his arm. He faced her, unanswered questions darting about his turbulent eyes.  
  
"Alec, I…" she began but couldn't finish. Nothing seemed the right thing to say.  
  
Knowing the battle raging inside of Wil, his other, if not better half, Alec took her other hand. "I know," he said simply.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Wil nodded.   
  
"You need a headset," Alec continued. They entered the control room and Alec grabbed another black headset that resembled a cordless phone headset and handed it to Wil.  
  
Alec slipped on his headset and so did Wil.   
  
"Max, do you copy?" he spoke into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Yeah, I copy," came Max's reply. "Every CO has a headset and is rounding up their unit. Awaiting your orders."  
  
"I didn't hear a 'sir' after that." Alec grinned at Max's annoyed noise. Regaining his seriousness, Alec gave his orders. "I want everyone to go to Omega defensive positions." Multiple affirmatives and even a sarcastic 'yes sir' filtered through the headset.  
  
Alec grinned down at Wil. "Ready to show those Familiars what we're made of?"  
  
Her lips quirked into a smile. "As long as it doesn't result in you running around bare-assed again, I'm all for it."  
  
Alec heard a distinctive female snort over his headset. Alec let out a fake laugh. "Ha ha. I say after this, we have a grand bare-assed day where everyone runs free with their backend showing."   
  
Wil smirked. "I think it'll go over well, especially with Mole."  
  
"Are you two done yet?" was Mole's rough reply. "We've got a fight to win, people."  
  
Alec winked at Wil. "Let's do it."   
  
  
  
  
"Alec, do you copy? Six units have been completely wiped out," Rift yelled into the headset.  
  
Delivering a final kick to the Familiar who had decided Alec looked like a good target, Alec answered. "Yeah I copy. Everyone keep fighting, don't let up." With twenty people per unit, six units wiped out meant a fourth of them had been killed.  
  
A bullet grazed his arm but Alec ignored the searing pain. He looked out over the dirty streets where part of the battle raged on. Bodies littered the pavement, Familiar and Transgenic alike. This was a mistake. They should've taken to the sewers. Why hadn't anyone thought to go to the sewers?  
  
"Alec." Wil's disjointed voice rang in his ears. "Half my unit is down and there are more Familiars coming."  
  
Alec made a decision. "I want everyone left in the sewers." Taking a pause, Alec shot a Familiar heading for an injured transgenic. "I repeat, everyone to the sewers now!"  
  
"Alec, half my unit is down and more are dying. We're-" Wil's panicked voice ceased and static replaced it.   
  
"Wil?" Alec screamed but got no response. "Wil, do you copy?"  
  
Even if Wil had answered, Alec wouldn't have heard it over the bomb shrieking towards him. It exploded a good fifty feet away from Alec. The power of the blast took Alec of his feet sailing through the air.  
  
He crashed down onto the slick black pavement. Pin burned through Alec's body right before the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
Logan moved slowly along the street trying not to looking at the lifeless faces of people he knew. They had fought with everything they had all through the night and this was where it got them; dead.  
  
He had yet to find Max and feared the worst; that Max would be in a similar state of everyone around him.  
  
A muffled moan drew Logan's attention and hope grabbed him. Looking to his right, he saw somebody waking. Hopping and jumping over bloody bodies, Logan knelt next to the woman.  
  
His heart sank when he saw her face. It wasn't Max. But hope hadn't completely exited from Logan's mind.  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Wil," he spoke quietly.   
  
Her brow creased in pain and confusion. Focusing on the person above her proved rather difficult. Finally, her vision cleared. "Logan," she said hoarsely.  
  
Logan took her hand and carefully helped her to sit. "How do you feel?" Logan realized it was a horribly stupid question but it only felt right to ask. The bruises on her neck and the dried blood crusted down the side of her face would've been enough of an answer.  
  
Wil brought a hand to her head. "I feel like I've been shot." She glanced down to the hole in her shoulder. "Apparently I have been shot."  
  
"I know the feeling," Logan replied. "Can you stand?"  
  
She nodded. "Probably." Logan helped her to stand with little trouble.  
  
It was then she noticed all the destruction around her. "Oh my god," she breathed. Whatever color contained in her skin visibly palled. "We lost," she whispered.  
  
Logan nodded. "I've been wondering around for half an hour and you're the only one I've found alive."  
  
She shook her head forcefully. "They can't all have died. It's impossible!" she argued with him.  
  
"Wil," Logan said sternly squeezing her arm for emphasis. "There might be more alive but I've only covered a portion of Terminal City. Original Cindy and Sketchy are out looking too."  
  
"Have they found Alec yet?" she asked fervently.  
  
Logan looked at her sadly. "Not that I know of."  
  
Breaking away from his grasp, she started walking away. "I've got to find him."  
  
"Hold on." Logan caught up with her. "There are still Familiars roaming around Terminal City."  
  
Her walk halted. "What?"  
  
"I saw one of them shoot a dying transgenic. Luckily, she didn't see me. They're making sure they got you all."  
  
Wil digested his words. It didn't matter. "I don't care. I have to find him."  
  
Logan sighed dejectedly. "Just be careful, okay?"  
  
She smiled sadly. "Always."  
  
Wil left Logan and ventured on her own. After searching countless mangled bodies for an hour, Wil doubted she'd ever find him, alive or otherwise.  
  
The smoke and fog in front of her cleared.  
  
She saw him.  
  
But before she made a move to go to him, her dream came back to her. The smoke, the death, the war; all of it had played in her subconscious the night before.  
  
A shiver trickled down her spine. Suddenly, her senses sharpened. She could taste the burnt powder mixed in with the fog. The smell of decaying flesh assaulted her nostrils.  
  
But unlike in the dream, everything was quiet. Screeching bullets and bombs didn't disturb the quiet. That fact did nothing to rid Wil of the eerie sensation.  
  
Trying desperately to ignore the similarities between reality and her dream, Wil ran to Alec. Halfway there, her foot got caught on something. She tripped, her knee hitting the cold pavement first. Sliding a few feet on her stomach, Wil slammed into a corpse. Slowly, she pulled herself up only to have her gaze fall on the corpse's face. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Joshua?" she said softly. She rested her hand on his forehead to find is skin frozen and his body already rigid. Her eyes squeezed shut then drew themselves open, fresh tears glistening but still unshed. "I'm sorry, Joshua."  
  
Focusing her attention back to the reason she was even there, Wil crawled to him.  
"Alec?" she asked, her face hovering over his.  
  
His eyes managed to open and focus on her. "Wil." She watched the corners of his slightly blue lips curl up. His smile fell. "I'm cold."  
  
Her gaze traveled down his body to find a gaping hole in his side.  
  
She forced herself to look back to his face without crying. "You're starting to sound like Rift; a big baby."  
  
He laughed but it only morphed into a lung splitting cough.  
  
Inching her head towards his, she captured his lips in a kiss only to feel his freezing lips crack and bleed.  
  
She pulled back and wiped his blood away with her thumb. For second, she couldn't take her eyes off the red substance staining her skin. She felt hot tears descend her cheeks.   
  
She knew what happened next.   
  
"I love you, Alec. And if you love me, promise you won't move or talk for the next ten minutes."  
  
Confusion settled on his face. "Why?"  
  
"Just promise me. Don't say anything. Please, Alec, stay still," she begged.  
  
"Alright," he spoke quietly. "I promise."  
  
A loud shot rang out over the quiet streets. Wil felt the scorching lead imbed itself into her spine and knew she'd never kiss those perfect lips of his again. 


	8. Deliver the Helpless

So I killed off Wil. Did anybody really like her anyways? I did, I thought she was good for Alec but I was just curious as to what you guys thought about her. And how come I only get an everage of three reviews per chapter? Can I get some more? I'm not going to do the whole "I won't post until I get x reviews" but I would like more. Oh well. I'll settle for my three reviews. Read on and enjoy! Oh and to JetBlack; your review had me laughing for like ten minutes. Thanks!  
  
  
Never in his life had Sketchy seen anything like the carnage that lay before him. He finally had that life that made him more than a bike messenger. Noticing the transgenic woman he had hit on just yesterday laying motionless and missing an arm, being a bike messenger seemed more than enough.  
  
His weary trudging stopped when he came upon a very familiar figure. Her brown hair hung in tangles matted with blood.   
  
Sketchy lowered himself to the ground and laid a causious hand on her shoulder. Gently, he rolled her onto her back. He winced when he saw a large bruise covering the left side of her face.  
  
"Max," he said shaking her. "Max, are you okay?"  
  
Much to Sketchy's relief, Max slowly opened her eyes. "Sketch?"  
  
"Yeah, Max, it's me," he responded.  
  
She moved to sit up and Sketchy was there to help her. "What happened?"  
  
He glanced to the unmoving bodies around them and said glumly, "It didn't go as well as we hoped."  
  
And Max saw the multiple bodies strewn about the ground like so much garbage. Her shoulders slumped. "They're dead? They're all dead," she breathed.  
  
"OC, Logan and me are searching for anyone alive. You're the first one I've found in an hour," he said sadly.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to stop this, Sketchy." She looked up at him like a lost child. "I failed."  
  
"Max, this wasn't your fault. Nothing you could have done would have stopped this," he tried to reassure her.  
  
She shook her head. "Everything that prophecy said came true and I was supposed to stop this." She looked over the bodies and demolished buildings still smoking. "I'm going to try to find Joshua, or Alec or Rift or… anybody."  
  
"Just be careful, Max. I don't think all of those Familiar goons are gone."  
  
Max nodded. "Thanks, Sketch."  
  
She watched him slowly walk away sidestepping bodies.   
  
Everyone was dead. Max began wondering through the death and decay. She should have stopped this. Her people were dead. Those sons of bitches had killed them all. Max looked down at a young X6. They didn't deserve this. They were bright good people and White and his friends stole that from them leaving a wasteland brimming with empty shells.  
  
Tears streamed down her face. This wasn't fair. They had no way to defend themselves against bombs. And when those cowards had decided to attack them face to face, they outnumbered the transgenics three to one.   
  
Fury climbed through Max, a fury so strong that Max couldn't contain it. Thunderous rage coursed through her blood. Those bastards had murdered everyone.   
  
Max felt extreme fire burn around her runes. She couldn't begin to imagine what was happening to her. The anger in her spilled over the edge and she let go.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" she howled and it echoed over the city. Light began to collect around Max. It grew stronger until Max couldn't look at it anymore. Her hand rose to block it and she slammed her eyes shut. The light grew until it burst sweeping over the land.  
  
When Max opened her eyes, nothing of the light remained. And then she heard it. All around her were moans and grunts.   
  
And movement. The bodies that moments before were rigid and empty moved sluggishly.   
  
Speechless, Max's jaw dropped.   
  
The dead, well, they certainly weren't dead anymore, breathed and moved. They lived.   
Max felt dizzy. Her eyelids dipped as she swayed. The earth shifted underneath her, or at least, she swore it did.   
  
Her knees buckled and she toppled to the pavement unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
"Max. Max, wake up."  
  
Startled awake, Max shot straight up and Logan narrowly missed making contact. She blinked. "What the hell?" Disoriented about her surr Max gazed up at Logan perplexed. "Logan, how did I get here? Where is everyone?" Her mind brought up her most recent memories. "They're not dead, are they?"  
  
Logan smiled. "See for yourself."  
  
He led her out of the bare room and into the control room.   
  
Max couldn't believe her eyes. The once desolate building teamed with life. A laughing or relieved transgenic occupied every foot of the room.   
  
Her mouth hung open in awe. "It's incredible." And then a thought crept into her mind and she smiled. "I did it," she whispered. "I saved them."  
  
Logan only nodded. "Yes, you did. Just like the prophecy said you would."  
  
The doors leading outside flung open and Max spotted someone carrying another person. The joyous laughter and merry atmosphere washed away as everyone saw who had entered the room.  
  
Alec rushed over to Max cradling Wil tightly in his arms. Max's spirit sunk. Obviously, she hadn't saved everyone.  
  
Tears shimmered unshed in Alec's eyes. "She's dead," came his strained voice. He looked down to Wil's colorless face. "I couldn't say anything, I promised I wouldn't. And she died and I…" he trailed off.  
  
"Alec," Max spoke sternly and Alec jumped. For a second he had forgotten anyone was with him. "What happened?"  
  
His gaze never left Wil. "I was on the street dying and she found me. She got this haunted look in her eyes and told me she loved me." He looked at Max helplessly. "She made me promise not to move or say anything so I did." His eyes fell back to Wil. "And she was shot. I wanted to scream to do anything but I promised her I wouldn't, Max." His voice shrunk to a whisper. "I promised."  
  
"Alec," Max began but his pleading stopped her.  
  
His eyes snapped to her urgently. "You have to help her. You fixed the rest of us, delivered the helpless. Fix her, make it better." Carefully, Alec laid Wil's body on a table covered with papers.   
  
"Alec," Max said sadly. "I don't know how."  
  
"Max, please, you saved everyone else, why not her?"  
  
No answer she gave would be enough; she didn't have any.  
  
Alec let his tears slip; saving face in front of his people didn't matter anymore. "Please. I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes but I've never asked you for anything. Just help her."  
  
Max wanted to cry at the emotions displayed in his normally concealed face. In her heart, she knew Alec was good, just misguided at times. None of them had much happiness in their lives, and they all deserved whatever little amount they found.  
  
But no matter how much she wanted to help, the knowledge about how to do that sat right outside her grasp.  
  
"I don't know how I did it. If I knew how, I'd save her right now, but I don't," she told him regretfully.  
  
Confusion, anger and sorrow twisted Alec's face. "I don't care how much you hate me, Max. Don't take it out on her!" he yelled forcefully causing Max to take a cautious step back. "She doesn't deserve this."  
  
"No," Max shook her head, "she doesn't. Alec, I'm sorry."  
  
And that's when Alec closed up. He bundled his anguish, rage and pain and locked it behind his barrier letting the walls climb up with a final clang. It couldn't hurt him if it stayed locked away behind steel.  
  
Max easily noticed the change in him. His turbulent eyes became empty, void of any feeling. "Alec," she touched his arm softly. "I really am sorry."  
  
He shrugged her hand off. "I know," he said flatly. Pivoting on his heel, he left, not making eye contact with anyone.  
  
Max's eyes followed Alec's swiftly retreating form. She really wanted to heal Wil but she didn't have the faintest idea what to do. When she healed everyone, she didn't understand what was going on, let alone how to do it again.  
  
Logan's rough but at the same time gentle voice drew Max from her depressing thoughts. "Max, there's something else I didn't tell you." She glanced at him silently. "The barcodes, Max. Everyone's barcodes have disappeared along with the runes."  
  
Disbelieving, her eyes widened. "Our barcodes are gone?"   
  
And she looked to a nearby transgenic. He nodded and faced his back to her pulling his shirt down slightly. Smooth, bare skin greeted her. "My designation was X6-737." The boy smiled, the same dead X6 she had seen earlier. "It never will be again."  
  
"They're free, Max, thanks to you," Logan pointed out.  
  
She shook her head. "Not all of them. What about the ones like Joshua or Mole? Just because they don't have a barcode anymore doesn't mean they won't get noticed."  
  
Logan nodded bleakly. "You're right."  
  
Max looked to Wil's corpse. "I'm going to bring her to one of the adjacent rooms. We'll have to have a funeral for her. She was our only casualty."  
  
Not responding, Logan just watched silently as Max carried the body away.  
  
  
  
"The transgenics are dead. The prophecy has not come true," the woman smiled contently. The man next to her only nodded. "We're going to need 452's body though. Her DNA alone will be worth a fortune."  
  
"I'll handle it," he volunteered.  
  
"Make sure you get it, Ames. We wouldn't want the body falling into the wrong hands."  
  
Ames grinned. "Don't worry about it." 


	9. Dying is Such a Pain in the Ass

Okay. The reviews I got for the last chapter were the best reviews ever! I never thought anyone would be that upset that Wil died. Okay, so you're probably actually only upset because Alec's hurting. Oh well. At least I got you guys to care. This chapter should make so many people happy.  
  
  
  
Hands resting on the edge, Max leaned over the table. She stared down at Wil's empty face. Empty. Just like Alec's had been. The change in Alec had been drastic and chilling. He had cut off all emotions so easily; Max wondered how it was possible for him to feel.  
  
As much as Max hated to admit it, she preferred Alec as a smartass instead of the unfeeling thing he turned into. Alec's light was vital and contagious; it seemed so wrong for it to die.  
  
"Why didn't you live?" she spoke to Wil. "He needs you. I never thought it possible for him to actually love someone, but he loves you more than anything." Max sighed; trying to persuade a dead person to live wasn't going to do anything.   
  
Max deeply regretted anytime she had ever been cruel to Alec. If she had known that beneath his sarcasm laid the capability to care, she would have done things so differently.   
  
Max's gaze rose to the ceiling of the barren room. "What good is this damn power you gave me if I can't save everyone?" she asked Sandeman or Fate or whoever listened. "She was such a good person who lived and was loved, but I couldn't save her. Why couldn't I save her?" she whispered.  
  
Her eyes landed on Wil's porcelain face again. Tentatively, Max rested her hand on the side of Wil's face. "I'm sorry," she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry for Alec too because I don't know if he can take another loss."  
  
Wil's lips twitched.  
  
Max froze.   
  
Wil's lips twitched a second time. And suddenly of their own accord, Max's hands were moving. Her free hand went around Wil's waist to touch the bullet hole in her lower back, the other sliding to her forehead. Shoving her confusion out of the way, Max focused on the woman in front of her.  
  
"Wil." Her voice sounded far away to herself. Remembering everything about Wil, how she laughed, the way she smiled, how she lived, Max's eyes bore into the slightly warming skin of Wil's face. "Come on, Wil," Max said forcefully. "Wake up."  
  
Faintly, very faint, Max heard the dull thud of Wil's heart. And warmth returned quickly to Wil.  
  
Eyelids flying open, Wil gasped for air.  
  
Max laughed joyfully, stray tears falling from her eyes. Happiness overwhelming her, Max drew Wil into A hug.  
  
"Max?" Wil's breathing settled. Her unused vocal cords burned with pain throwing Wil into a coughing fit.  
  
Max rubbed the other woman's back comfortingly. "It's okay. You're alive now."  
  
Her coughing died down. "Alive? What?"  
  
Pulling back, Max looked at Wil hopefully. "Don't you remember?"  
  
And Wil did. She remembered finding Alec, the gunshot and the pain. "Yes," she replied. Alec, her mind screamed. "Max," Wil said urgently. "Is Alec okay?"  
  
Max nodded. "He will be as soon as he sees you."  
Relief flooded through Wil. He's alive. She told herself. "I want to see him."  
"First let's get you some water and something to eat, and then I promise you can see him."  
  
Wil nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, Max, for everything."   
  
Max hugged her again. "No big dealio." Sniffing, Max scrunched up her nose. "Maybe we can get you a shower, too."  
  
  
  
  
Rays of sunlight filtered through the disappearing clouds casting a glow over Terminal City. The sun warmed the air to an unusually high temperature.  
  
Alec glared at the brightness and warmth. The sun had no right to shine and the air had no right to be warm. What a cruel thing to be mocked by this peace and sunshine when the woman you loved lay dead.   
  
His trudge had started the moment he left the control room. He wanted to leave Terminal City, leave everything behind. None of it mattered anymore.  
  
*No*, Alec told himself. *Nothing ever mattered.* This is what happens when you let yourself feel. They take it away from you and make you suffer. Wil was right. Soldiers weren't meant to feel. Zach was right. It was all sentimental bullshit that got people killed.  
  
He killed Rachel. He killed Wil. If Wil hadn't cared, she wouldn't have gone looking for him and she wouldn't have gotten shot. She wouldn't be dead now.  
  
A soft breeze blew across his face reminding him of her breath on his lips when they kissed.  
  
His scowl grew deeper. Thoughts like that were useless now. Nothing would bring her back to him, prophecy or not. Max couldn't save her.  
  
Alec kicked a pebble watching it skid quickly away. Max hadn't even tried to save her. Some hero she was.   
  
At least Max hadn't led their entire race to their deaths.  
  
Alec stopped his trudging. A failure. Max was absolutely right. He was a complete fuck up. His leadership skills had ended up getting everyone killed including the love of his life.  
  
Slowly, Alec brought himself to the nearby stoop of a rundown building. He sat on the cracked stoop.  
  
Why is it that everyone he cares about dies? *Because you're a danger to them. You're a murderer and that's all you'll ever be,* he told himself.   
  
Closing his eyes, he rested his head in his hands. He had to leave Terminal City. It was the only way everyone would be safe from him. He'd leave and never look back running across the country. Maybe someday he could make it to the other side of the Earth, somewhere remote where he couldn't hurt anyone.  
  
Deciding that leaving was the best course of action, he looked up ready to go only to stop breathing.  
  
He could swear he saw Wil standing in front of him surrounded by sunlight wearing that smile that was only for him.  
  
He blinked.  
  
She was still there.  
  
He blinked again, this time harder.  
  
And she spoke. "Dying is such a pain in the ass," she said with a smirk.  
  
His eyes then refused to blink for fear she'd be gone when they opened again. Mind having completely shut down, Alec stared at her not making any move.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "Alright, I suppose I'll do all the talking since you seem to be out of it." She stopped a foot in front of him. "Well there, big guy, where's my welcome-back-from-the-dead kiss?"  
  
In a heartbeat, his lips secured themselves to hers and his arms enveloped her. His hand traveled up to her neck and through her hair.   
  
He could smell her, taste her, feel her and he knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. She was real.  
  
Her arms moved to encircle him guaranteeing no space separated them. Not entirely wanting to, Wil pulled back. She smiled at him. "You're acting like you missed me."  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe just a little." Alec's barrier began to strip down and crumble. The joy held in his eyes disappeared replaced with sadness and guilt. "Wil," he started but she stopped him quickly by grabbing his face in both hands.  
  
"I swear if you say you're sorry, I'll kick your ass. It wasn't your fault; it was my choice. I knew I was going to die but you didn't have to, too." She moved one hand to stroke his cheek lovingly. "I couldn't stand the thought of the fire in you dwindling."  
  
He swallowed. "Wil, it's just that so many things went wrong."  
  
She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Everything is fine now. Everyone is alive, the Familiars are gone, and we don't have barcodes anymore…"  
  
"What do you mean we don't have barcodes anymore?"  
  
In all the turmoil about Wil's death, Alec had yet to hear the good news. Wil turned her back to him and pulled her long brown hair out of the way.   
  
Reaching out, Alec trailed is fingertips across the smooth tan skin of her neck. Involuntarily, his hand went to the back of his own neck, like he'd be able to feel the difference if it was there or not.   
  
"Well, I'll be damned."  
  
"Probably," Wil smirked. "But at least I'll be right there with you."  
  
Alec grabbed her hand and started walking back to the control room. "So, what was it like to be dead?" Alec asked with a smile.  
  
She pondered it for a bit. "Well, it was cold and I'm a little pissed off I didn't get to become a ghost and watch people in the shower."  
  
Alec laughed. "You can always watch me."  
  
Her face lit up with hundreds of ideas for that scenario. "I could spend all day and all night doing that. It'd be even better if I could join," she suggested slyly.  
  
He grinned. "I think that's something we could definitely arrange."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Alec squeezed her hand. "But of course."  
  
  
  
AN: Hehehe! I brought her back! I was going to bring her back anyways but it's nice to know people wanted her back. And no this isn't the end of my story. I've got a lot more up my sleeve. ::looks up sleeve:: Where the hell did I put that? ::shrugs:: oh well, I'm sure I'll find it somewhere. 


	10. Oh, How Things Change

Taking confident steps, White made his way to the barrier of Terminal City. The Familiars left behind after the battle had guaranteed that every transgenic lay decaying on the filthy streets. Despite what that archaic prophecy had predicted, the Familiars won.   
  
White smirked. The weak shall inherit the earth my ass. The strong and pure prevailed, just the way it should be. And now the transgenic's home had been demolished.  
  
So why did White swear he heard noise coming from inside the walls surrounding the desolate city?  
  
He shrugged his shoulders blaming it on an overactive imagination.   
  
His steps finally took him to the barrier of Terminal city. Carelessly, he tore a board away from the haphazard barrier and threw it to the side. He squeezed in the opening sideways.  
  
Before he had completely entered the city, the butt of a gun connected with the back of his head. Momentarily dazed, he whirled around. A fist met his face with a loud crunch. The force of the punch caused his head to snap back giving his attacker the chance to deliver a kick directly to his stomach.  
  
White grunted and swung for his attacker narrowly missing. The aggressor grabbed White's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back far harder than would be necessary for a norm. White glared at the blonde X5.  
  
"Well what have we here?" Rift smirked. "It must be the theme of the week. Sneak into Terminal City and get your ass kicked."  
  
Rift saw Thikit jogging towards them. The green skinned transgenic nodded to Rift and grabbed Whit's free arm. He grinned at Rift baring his brown teeth. "You found yourself another intruder," Rift said with his unnaturally think voice. "Let's take him to see Alec and Max. Then maybe later we can have some fun."  
  
Rift smiled. "A little ass kicking always puts a smile on my face."  
  
  
  
Instead of taking White into a secluded room, Alec thought it a better idea for the interrogation to be public. Okay, so maybe he thought it would be more humiliating.   
  
Alec regarded White thoughtfully. "You missed me, didn't you, Ames?"  
  
White glanced around the transgenics surrounding him. "From the looks of things, my job to eradicate you vermin is still in effect. I'd be delighted to enlist your help again, 494," White sneered.   
  
Alec chuckled. "But, Ames, you did eradicate us all. Well, most of us anyway." Alec looked to a transgenic behind him and beckoned her foreword. "Ames, I'd like you to meet Bell," he gestured to a dark skinned transgenic with shoulder length hair. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with amusement and her face had an ever constant smile.  
  
"She's a little different than most of us," Alec continued. "Instead of giving her super strength or lightning reflexes, Manticore made her different."  
  
"Am I supposed to care?" White asked impatiently.   
  
Alec shrugged. "Doesn't matter if you do or not. Bell has the ability to make you tell us the truth, whether you want to or not. Her specialty is telecoercion."  
  
Bell smiled at Alec. "Whenever your ready, Chief."  
  
A smile touched his lips. "Chief. I like it. So, Ames," Alec turned to White. "What are the Familiars planning now?"  
  
Bell's eyes bore into White who seemed transfixed. "There are no plans. We thought you were all dead."  
  
Alec shook his head. "Not for us. What are your plans for the norms?"  
  
White looked away from Bell, ignoring Alec's question.  
  
"Ames," Bell's silky voice drew his attention back to her. "I know you really want to tell Alec, don't you?"  
  
Ames nodded. "We're going to infect them with the snake blood."  
  
"You mean like you tried to do to Max?" Alec questioned.  
  
The Familiar nodded again. "Normal humans can't withstand the pathogen contained in the blood."  
  
Alec leaned down to eye level with White even though White continued to stare at Bell. "What happens to normal humans when they're infected?"  
  
White's permanent fixation on Bell ceased and he turned to Alec. Instead of the normal fire and hatred that burned in White's cold eyes, they were blank. But Alec could see complete certainty lingering around the edges.   
  
"They die," White stated simply.  
  
Straightening, Alec pulled back. "Bell, make him forget," Alec ordered without taking his eyes off White. "Mole," finally looking away from White he regarded the lizard. "When she's done, I want him gone."  
  
Mole nodded. "Got it, Chief."  
  
The group surrounding White broke up with each transgenic going they're separate way. But, like always, Max had to stay behind and question him.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" she asked Alec urgently.   
  
He grabbed some papers off the nearby table and sifted through. "Is this the entire   
supply list?" he asked.  
  
"Alec!" she spoke harshly and gripped his arm. "What are you going to do about the Familiars?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied sternly.  
  
Eyebrows shooting up in disbelief, Max's temper raged to a dangerous level. "Nothing?! Alec, we have to do something! They're going to kill-"  
  
"Max." His voice halted her instantly. She'd never heard him so stringent. "We're not going to do anything yet," he said more softly. "They think we're dead. Right now is our best chance to build ourselves strong and to figure out where their central command is. We'll research and send people out on reconnaissance, but right now, we need to regroup and gather more supplies."  
  
Calmed slightly by his words, Max crossed her arms.  
  
"We won't let them kill anyone, well, besides all of us. And they really didn't do a good job of that."  
  
The corner of her mouth twitched beginning a smile. "That sounds good."  
  
"That a girl." Alec reached over to Max and ruffled her like someone would a child.  
  
Punching him quickly in the stomach, Max walked away.  
  
Frowning, Alec rubbed his stomach. "Why are women always so violent?" he asked no one.  
  
  
  
Peddling leisurely, Alec cycled down the streets of Seattle, weaving in between people and cars. As usual, the sky shone gray and dull. Had Alec been 100% human, the chilly mid-day air would have bothered him.   
  
Six months had passed since he became the leader of his people. Six months since he led them to their deaths and subsequent revival.   
  
Alec laughed to himself. As hard as it was to believe, things had been so much simpler then. Back then, they had only been hiding in Terminal City trying to fight some cult worshipping Familiars and fretting over some ancient prophecy.  
  
Now, they fought a whole new battle. Alec, Max, Logan and a few others had campaigned to Seattle's leftover government. When that had proven fruitless, they moved onto the national government.   
  
Surprisingly to all involved, the government had listened. Even more, the government implemented laws concerning transgenics. At the time, Alec had been unsure whether or not they had gotten anywhere. He understood now just what they had accomplished.  
Every transgenic was required to live in Terminal City. No big change there. All human transgenics, X4s, X5s and so on, were allowed to work and move about freely without fear of being attacked by a mob and beaten to death. Thumbs up to the government on making civil rights laws.  
  
Every human transgenic, however, was restricted from certain buildings and areas segregating them from the normal populace. History always repeats itself.  
  
The transhuman transgenics however, had been restricted to Terminal City permenantly. If one was caught outside the city's walls, they'd be jailed and most likely hauled off somewhere to be examined and dissected.   
  
Alec continued on his way, ignoring the loathing glares he got from people on the streets. They knew what he was; the red band he wore around his forearm over his cream colored jacket labeled him. The band was the government's final touch on their ruling for the transgenic population. If one was caught without it, they too would end up in jail.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Alec laughed. Like the government could detect them anymore, not since their barcodes had disappeared.  
  
But, despite that fact, Alec wore his and made sure everyone else wore theirs. After all, he was their leader and someone had to set an example. He figured the more they cooperated with the government, the easier it would make things.  
  
In relative quickness, Alec pulled up to the address. He pulled the package out of his bag with his clipboard in the other hand. Shifting the package to join the clipboard in his left hand, he knocked on the cracking wooden door of the building in front of him.  
  
A few seconds later, an overweight, and in desperate need of a shower, bald man answered the door.   
  
The man squinted his eyes at Alec noticing the red band on Alec's arm. "What do you want, tranie?"  
  
"I'm just here to deliver this package," he responded shoving the package at the man.   
Raising his chubby, dirty hand, the man pushed the package back. "I don't want anything from tranie filth."  
  
Annoyed, Alec sighed. "Look, it's my job, okay? Just take the package and sign for it so I can leave."  
  
The man snatched the package out of Alec's hand and shut the door in Alec's face.  
  
Stifling the compulsion to break something, preferably that guy's skull, Alec got on his bike and rode back to JamPony.   
  
Striding into JamPony, Alec went to the counter and dropped the clipboard on it.   
  
Normal glanced at him. "Hey there, rockstar. What've you got for me?"  
  
"Not a signature. Guy slammed the door in my face."  
  
"Again? That's the third time today," Normal declared astonished.  
  
Alec just nodded his head. "I know."  
  
Normal slapped Alec on his arm. "Don't worry about. You'll get it next time, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Alec looked around JamPony seeing many well-known faces. "Thanks again, Normal, for hiring us back."  
  
Normal smiled. "Anything for my Golden Boy. And besides, when your slacker friends get off their lazy rear-ends, they get a lot done."   
  
Alec chuckled. "We try."  
  
"Hey, why don't you call it a day, huh? I bet that girlfriend of yours misses you."  
  
Alec smirked. "How could she not?" Alec began walking out.  
  
"You better not be late tomorrow, though, or it'll be your hind end," Normal shouted to him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You got it boss," Alec called back without turning around.   
  
Leaving JamPony, he straddled his motorcycle and went home.  
  
  
  
Alec entered their apartment and tossed his jacket on a nearby chair. The lighting of the room cast an amber glow throughout their small but livable apartment.  
  
"Wil?" he called out, his voice ringing through their home.  
  
She appeared out of an adjacent room with a smile on her face. "Hey," she walked up to him giving him a short kiss. "How was work?"  
  
Alec groaned. "Three people refused a signature."  
  
She took his hand. "I'm sorry, Alec."  
  
He rubbed a hand over his face trying to wipe away the stress. "Yeah. It'll get better some day, right?"  
  
She gave him a hopeful smile. "It has to. We've been through so much; it's about damn time we get some good news."  
  
"How'd your day go?" Alec asked as Wil sat on the wooden stool next to the counter.   
  
She laughed. "The guys are still amazed that such a small package can lift such heavy concrete. Construction workers are the most accepting people I've met, if you can believe that."  
  
Lowering himself onto the stool next to her, Alec pulled a large lock of her hair in front of her. His fingers trailed to the ends of her hair and he ran his thumb against them.  
Her gaze traveled to his fingers playing with her hair. She smiled. "I know. I need a hair cut." When Wil first arrived at Terminal City, her hair had laid a few inches past her shoulder. Now it fell half way down her back.  
  
Alec shook his head. "Leave it. It makes you look … free."  
  
Her hand went to his hair. "Yours, on the other hand, is shaggy and makes you look homeless."  
  
He swatted her hand away. "I'm telling you, the shaggy look is in. Chicks dig it."  
  
"This chick certainly does." She went to kiss him, but stopped an inch away. "Oh, I almost forgot! I've got a surprise for you."  
  
Alec quirked an eyebrow. "Does it involve chocolate syrup?"  
  
She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You wish. Come on." She stood grabbing both of his hands. "It's in the other room."  
  
Almost dragging him, she led him to the nearest room. She stopped before he could see into the room.  
  
"What's this for anyway?" Alec asked bewildered.  
  
"Well, kinda like our six month anniversary or the anniversary of Rift and I getting here. I know technically it would have been days ago but it took a while to get it ready."  
  
"Well, let's see it." He went for the door but her hand connecting gently with his chest stopped him.   
  
She looked up at him nervously. "Alec, I'm not sure you'll like it."  
  
He smiled. "I'm sure I will, and if I don't, you can always make up for it with sexual favors."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I asked Joshua what I should get you and this is what he suggested. It sounded good at the time but now I'm not so sure."  
  
"Wil," he said firmly. "I'm sure I'll love it."  
  
Unconsciously, her teeth captured her bottom lip in a show of uneasiness. Eventually, she nodded. "Okay, close your eyes."  
  
Alec complied and Wil pulled him into the room. She placed him right in front of his present.  
  
"Alright, open them."  
  
His eyes flipped open.  
  
Directly in front of him sat an upright piano. The wood the piano was made with and been sanded and varnished making it look beautiful and new.  
  
Alec forced himself to breathe trying with everything to keep the memories at bay.   
  
"A piano." Alec's voice came out so quiet, if Wil hadn't been standing next to him staring at him intently, she wouldn't have heard him.  
  
"Joshua said you played the one in Sandeman's house sometimes. He helped me sand it and fix it up." Her face visibly saddened. "This was a bad idea." She picked up an old sheet off the floor and started covering it. "I shouldn't have gotten it for you. I'm sorry. I'll get Joshua to help me get rid of it."  
  
Moving fast, Alec clamped a hand around her wrist effectively stopping her. "No, don't get rid of it. It's just … unexpected." He removed the sheet discarding it on the floor next to him. His hand traveled over the smooth wood. "You guys did a nice job," he said quietly.  
  
"Alec." Wil placed her hand on top of his. "We can get rid of it. I know that playing the piano has a special meaning for you and it's probably painful."  
  
He looked at her, sadness lingering in his colorful eyes. "No. You went to a lot of work. I want to keep it."  
  
"Okay," she said softly. "We'll keep it."  
  
Sitting down on the piano bench cautiously, Alec's fingertips grazed the cool white keys. His fingers pressed a few keys. The tones went straight through him reminding him of things he'd rather forget. He felt Wil rest her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, let's go get something to eat," she tried to pull him out of the sadness, distract him if only for a moment.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Okay."  
  
  
  
Lying in bed, Alec couldn't help but let his mind wander to the piano that sat in the next room. He still wasn't sure if he was fine with it or not. He knew Wil had only meant well and wanted to do something for him, but it hurt. He hadn't touched a piano since he found out what really happened with Rachel. The memories were just too hard to deal with.   
  
Wil entered the room dressed in a tank top and rather short shorts. But Alec hadn't noticed. His mind continued to wander through the pain and memories. Wil smiled sadly; then her face lit up with an idea. Taking a running start, Wil leapt gracefully onto the bed not disturbing its stillness and landed on her knees straddling him. She bent over and took his shocked lips with her own in a lengthy kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Alec smiled a lopsided smile up at her. "Nice landing."  
  
She winked at him. "Thanks." Dismounting him, she crawled under the covers next to him and rested her head on his chest. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and drew him closer.  
  
Alec's arm fell naturally to her back and his finger tips began drawing lazy patterns on her. "I think you should do that every time you get into bed."  
  
"Hey, I'm sure it's all fun for you but what do I get out of it?" she pouted.  
  
"This." Alec ducked his head and connected his lips to hers. Deepening the kiss, his hand traveled up under her shirt to message the heated skin underneath. His lips curved into a smile while still engaged in the kiss when he felt her gasp into his mouth.  
  
Reluctantly, Alec pulled back and chuckled at her astonished expression and rapid blinking.   
  
"Oh," she breathed, then glanced up at him and smiled slyly. "Good enough for me." She settled back against him letting a comfortable silence grow.   
  
After minutes of quietness, a thought appeared to Alec. "Wil, why don't you ever ask about Rachel?" he asked softly.   
  
She looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just that, she was my first love. I just would assume you'd want to know about her," he elaborated.  
  
"There's no point. If I were to ask about her, it would only make me jealous of the fact that, even though you knew me first, you loved her first. That thought hurts. And I know that if I was hurt, you would feel guilty about it when you shouldn't. You shouldn't feel bad about loving her. If I started asking questions about her, it wouldn't be fair to you or me or even Rachel." Her eyes drifted down from his face. "I'm just happy to be here with you and I don't want to think about who you loved before."  
  
"But you still acknowledge it," he responded.  
  
She nodded still not meeting his gaze. "I have to. That's the way it is. End of story."  
  
Alec stared at her not believing his own ears. "How can you just accept things so easily, Wil?"  
  
"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" she looked up at him confused. "Nothing will change the fact that you loved her before me. I can't fight that."  
  
"Yeah, but doesn't it make you angry or hurt?" he asked passionately.  
  
"Of course it does. It makes me want to scream," she answered truthfully.  
  
"Then why don't you? Why don't you ever get in touch with those feelings?" he questioned pointedly.  
  
"Why don't you?" she countered. "Why don't you ever get in touch with the pain that Rachel's death causes you?"  
  
The only answer she received was the clenching of his jaw.  
  
"Oh right," she drew the words out, her voice painted with sarcasm. "We don't talk about that. We don't talk about Alec's past. We only expect Wil to deal with the past." Wil pulled herself away from him creating distance between them. "We can talk about everything that happened to Wil but nothing that happened to Alec."  
  
"It's not something I want to talk about," he responded tersely.  
  
Getting out the bed, she faced him angrily. "What do you want to talk about then, Alec? Since we can't talk about your little dead girlfriend, why don't we talk about how 598 raped me or how you loved someone else before me." Her voice rose with infecting anger. "We both grew up at the same place, Alec. We both were taught to hide everything. I'm trying so hard to get rid of that mentality but you won't. You won't tell me about anything!"  
  
"What do you want to hear?" he asked heatedly, his anger nourished by her comment about Rachel. "That I killed her. That I'm a murderer." Feeling his anger grow, Alec turned in the bed to face away from her. "What a pair we make. I'm a killer and you'll lie down and take anything." The moment those words escaped his mouth, he regretted them. He could feel her devastation from the other side of the room.   
  
The room froze as she withdrew back into herself just like Manticore had taught them. "I may lie down and take anything but I'm not going to stand here and take this." Her voice was empty and alien to Alec's ears. She quickly left the room slamming the door behind her with a finalizing bang.  
  
Certain she would leave, Alec slapped himself. How could he have said that? That wasn't how he felt at all.   
  
But Alec heard her stop at the end of the hallway, her back hitting the wall. He heard the fabric of her shirt slide down the wall, then her body connecting with the floor. The next noise to follow overwhelmed him with grief.  
  
She was crying.  
  
As much as she had tried to shut off her emotions, she couldn't and at that moment, Alec wished he could be like her. He wished he could cry. He wished he could face those painful emotions.  
  
In the back of his mind though, he knew she was crying because of him. He caused those painful sobs that assaulted his ears. What he wouldn't give to take it all back, tell her he didn't mean it, that he loved her.   
  
Instead, he pictured her sitting against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. He saw the tears he caused cascading down her pretty cheeks and he cried too.  
  
  
So what do you guys think? Good, bad or ugly? Okay, I know, the ugly thing was lame. Sorry. This was just a little transition. It's going to get a whole lot better, believe me. :-) 


	11. Make ups

Hey guys. I've given up on this story. I really don't have the time anymore and I don't like where it's going. But, since I left Alec and Wil fighting, I only thought it fair that I get them out of the fight. After this, there will be no more. Hope you like it!  
  
Dramatic piano chords invaded her sleep and Wil had no choice but to wake up. Immediately, nothing seemed right.  
  
And then she realized why. Alec's arms weren't wrapped around her, he wasn't next to her.   
  
She sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. After crying for a good forty-five minutes, she had wandered over to the couch. In the hopes to get some sleep, she laid down. Sleep refused her. She tossed restlessly, lost in fevered, angry, hurt thoughts.   
  
What she said about Rachel had been wrong, she knew that. The fact that he would accuse her of not facing things made her mind explode in indignation. So she said something to make his mind explode.  
  
And then he said it.   
  
She closed her eyes, shaking away the memory. Nothing had ever made her feel like less of a person.  
  
The piano chords grew louder interrupting her thoughts. She glanced at the window and figured it was probably around five in the morning. Half an hour of sleep felt more like five minutes.  
  
Getting off the couch, she moved without sound closer to the piano. She stood in the doorway and rested against the doorframe watching him play wearing only boxers.  
  
The beautiful sight awed her. Even though he had hurt her more than anything, she still loved him and thought he was the most extraordinary thing to grace the planet.  
  
He finished his song and let out a heavy breath. "I thought you were going to leave." *Me,* Wil heard the unspoken word. Alec continued to look over the piano not being able to bring himself to look at her.  
"No," she said simply. "Alec." Before she could continue, Alec looked at her. Sadness and regret dwelled in his eyes.  
  
He held out a hand to her. "Come here," he whispered.  
  
Hesitantly, she took his hand. He pulled her in front of the piano bench. Grabbing her hips, he settled her down between his legs. Taking both of her hands, he placed them on the piano keys. He looked over her right shoulder so he could see their hands.  
  
He began playing, slowly pressing her fingers to the correct keys.   
  
Not knowing what else to do, Wil let his movements guide her own. She desperately wanted to talk about last night, but was willing to sit and enjoy the moment with him.  
  
After a few minutes passed, Alec spoke softly in her ear. "I'm sorry, Wil. I didn't mean what I said."  
  
Wil easily heard him over the lamentable melody he was taking them through. "You may not have meant to say it, but on some level, you must think it about me."  
  
"Wil, I didn't mean it like that. What I really think is that you're adaptive and that you don't dwell on things you can't change. I was just angry and it came out wrong," he said sincerely.   
  
She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about what I said about Rachel. I was angry too."  
  
Alec let out a slow breath. "I know. I haven't come to terms with her death."  
  
"I think there are a lot of things we both haven't come to terms with," she added.  
  
The conversation paused as Alec took them through a particularly intricate part of the piece, but Wil followed his lead easily. A photographic memory and multi-processing skills help you catch on quick.   
  
Alec noticed Wil leaning almost imperceptibly back into him. The action sent a warm sensation flowing through his chest. He knew they'd be okay.  
  
"You know," Alec spoke quietly in her ear, "I think you're the most valuable person to me. No one has meant so much to me, not even Rachel and I hate the fact that I made you cry."  
  
"I cried because I love you. You were only able to hurt me because of how important you are to me. And you have to know that you're anything but a killer, Alec. We all had to kill; that's what we were made to do, but that's not what we are." She leaned back completely, enjoying the warmth of his skin radiating through her shirt and exposed skin.  
  
"The truth is," she said buoyantly, "I think you're the most beautiful man I've ever known. And if you try to disagree with me, I'll slap you."  
  
He grinned. "It always comes down to blows with you, doesn't it, Wil?"  
  
She shrugged against him. "I've got to find some way to keep you in line."  
  
"So, you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
She nodded. "Inside and out."  
  
Alec then did something that awed Wil. He sang.  
  
  
There we go! Thanks to everyone who read it. I really enjoyed all the reviews! They made me feel warm and fuzzy inside! 


End file.
